It's Our Secret
by Lalittledark
Summary: Noa Don Quichotte devient le manager du groupe ASL qui se fait de plus en plus connaître. Elle réussit à nouer des liens forts avec chacun des membres, jusqu'au jour où les corps se sont attirés et que le désir s'en est mêlé… UA /!\ Lemons /!\
1. Chapter 1

_Hello~ !_

_Petite fiction sur un de mes mangas préférés ! C'est un défi qui m'a été lancé récemment "petite fiction sur Ace, Sabo et Luffy dans un univers alternatif" et un autre critère mais que je ne dirais pas là, ça va vous gâcher la surprise sinon :P_

_Je vous laisse lire !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, il n'y a que Noa qui est à moi ^^_

_Rating : M et qui n'est vraiment pas là pour la déco ... Et en vrai, je suis moi-même gênée par certains passages_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

La chanson venait de prendre fin sous les acclamations des fans. Le groupe avait encore fait fort ce soir… La foule était déchainée.

Noa se tenait dans les coulisses de manière à voir ce qui se passait dans la salle. Elle parcourut le public du regard. Évidemment, il n'y avait quasiment que des filles. Dans la fosse en tout cas. Et elles scandaient toutes les noms des trois garçons qui se trouvaient sur la scène. Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi être fan. Son attention se porta d'abord sur le chanteur et guitariste. Ace. Un show à lui tout seul qui avait un don pour enflammer les cœurs. Il avait la manie de ne jamais rien porter de plus qu'un jeans serré et des rangers, ne laissant aucune imagination quant au fait qu'il avait un corps d'Apollon.

Noa le vit passer une main dans ses boucles brunes avant de faire un clin d'œil à une fille qui se trouvait au bord de la scène. Elle réprima un sourire en voyant Sabo lever les yeux au ciel. Si Ace avait son harem, Noa savait très bien que le bassiste produisait également son effet. Une gueule d'ange qui avait la mauvaise habitude de se cacher sous ses cheveux blonds ondulés. Il était le seul à avoir une tenue assez sage. Il n'avait jamais aimé se mettre en avant et avait opté pour une chemise à carreaux bleus et un pantalon sombre. Noa se fit la remarque que c'était bien dommage qu'il soit aussi réservé en public, alors que la plupart de leurs chansons (avec des thèmes assez osés, il fallait le dire !) avaient été écrites par lui. Noa passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en se disant qu'il avait vraiment du potentiel.

Mais celui qui avait toute l'attention du public était le batteur, Luffy. Du haut de ses vingt ans, le brun avait une bouille enfantine qui avait ravi plus d'un cœur. Des grands yeux noirs qui pouvaient lire le fond de votre âme, un sourire espiègle constamment accroché à son visage et un corps finement musclé. Qu'il avait décidé de montrer en ne s'habillant que d'un sweatshirt rouge et ouvert sur son torse et d'un bermuda noir.

Ces trois-là avaient fait énormément de chemin en un an. Noa se souvenait encore du soir où elle les avait vus jouer pour la première fois. Son frère Law l'avait emmené dans un bar, le « Bar de l'Arnaque » si son souvenir était bon, parce que la patronne avait organisé une soirée rock où tous les groupes qui souhaitaient s'inscrire pouvaient jouer et Noa était une fan inconditionnelle de ce style-là. Elle avait été submergé par l'ambiance quand un groupe « ASL » avait joué. Law l'avait ensuite présenté aux trois garçons qui le composaient. C'était trois frères et Law était ami avec Ace depuis le lycée.

Noa se souvenait de la réaction qu'elle avait eue quand ils lui avaient demandé si elle avait aimé leur prestation. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à leur dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils se fassent plus connaitre que ça. De fil en aiguille, elle les avait poussé à envoyer des démos un peu partout et une femme, du nom de Nico Robin, avait accepté de devenir leur productrice. Quand elle avait demandé s'ils avaient un porte-parole ou s'ils souhaitaient quelqu'un pour les manager, les trois frères s'étaient tournés en même temps vers Noa. D'après eux, c'était grâce à elle s'ils avaient eu la motivation suffisante pour trouver un producteur. Noa avait bien entendu accepté et l'aventure avait commencé.

Noa secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle avait dû laisser tomber ses études de langues pour suivre les garçons partout où ils allaient. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle se sourit pour elle-même et reporta son regard sur la scène. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Luffy se lever alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini le concert. Ace s'approcha du micro et dit d'une voix claire :

\- Aujourd'hui, on tenait à vous présenter notre toute dernière chanson. Une exclusivité ! Et chose rare, ce n'est pas moi qui vais chanter.

Il sortit son plus beau sourire énigmatique et retira sa guitare pour la donner à Luffy. Il alla ensuite derrière la batterie pendant que le plus jeune prenait place devant le micro.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut les premières notes. Et son esprit bascula de quelques mois en arrière.

_Début du flashback_

Noa sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle s'était endormie, trop fatiguée suite à la négociation qu'elle avait eu avec son père qui lui reprochait de ne pas venir assez le voir. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure. Trois heures du matin ? Qui pouvait bien sonner chez elle à une heure pareille ?

Elle se leva, vêtue d'une simple culotte et d'un débardeur, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Elle traversa son couloir et regarda à travers le judas. Un brun se tenait devant sa porte, avec un t-shirt et un slim noir, et une veste en cuir rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Luffy. Elle s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

Luffy avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Il avait le regard voilé et les joues rouges.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lu' ? Tout va bien ?

\- Fallait que je te voie …

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de détailler la jeune femme du regard. Il rentra dans l'appartement de la brune et referma la porte derrière lui.

Noa ne le montra pas mais elle était de plus en plus inquiète. En plus, Luffy avait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. A tous les coups, il s'était embrouillé avec un gars et venait lui demander asile pour la nuit. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne étoile pour veiller sur lui, sinon, il y a bien longtemps qu'il serait à l'hôpital.

Il avait toujours l'air dans ses pensées, plusieurs mèches brunes tombant sur son front. Il leva les yeux vers elle et Noa ne leur avait jamais vu une lueur aussi belle. Une lueur de désir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sachant bien qu'elle avait toujours trouvé le jeune homme en face d'elle plus qu'à son goût. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les mains de Luffy de chaque côté de son visage. Il plongea la tête dans son cou.

\- Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en dors plus la nuit… T'es constamment dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai toujours envie de toi.

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par Luffy qui posa farouchement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, prête à le repousser. Elle était son manager après tout ! Elle ne pouvait pas…

Luffy n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille et força le passage de sa langue qui ne demandait qu'à rejoindre sa jumelle. Noa se laissa aller contre le brun qui se plaqua un peu plus contre elle. Ses mains parcouraient ses hanches mais Noa pouvait sentir de l'hésitation dans ses mouvements. Il se détacha d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais… Je ne sais pas…

\- Moi non plus, tu sais.

Le brun sembla surpris. Certes, ça lui arrivait de paraître un peu hautaine parfois et elle savait très bien que sa poitrine généreuse avait attiré plus d'un regard mais, avant de rencontrer les garçons et de devenir leur manager, elle n'avait pas eu spécialement de relation. Des crushs, des amourettes d'adolescents qui avaient bien fait rire son père mais rien de sérieux. En tout cas, rien qui ne lui donne envie de sauter le pas. Et avec un inconnu encore moins. Mais Luffy n'était ni son petit-ami ni un inconnu. Une idée lui vint en tête et elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- On peut apprendre ensemble.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Luffy. Il souleva Noa et l'allongea sur le canapé qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Le brun retira sa veste et se mit à califourchon au dessus de la jolie brune. Noa fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Luffy et caressa ses abdos finement dessinés du bout des doigts avant de lui retirer complètement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et Noa gémit en le sentant lui faire une morsure d'amour. Ses mains tremblantes remontèrent sous son débardeur pour venir cajoler sa poitrine. Sa langue glissa jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Il fit voler d'une main le vêtement devenu gênant mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Noa croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les joues rouges.

\- Pourquoi tu te caches ? T'es belle, dit-il alors que ses joues avaient la même teinte que les siennes.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Leurs langues rentrèrent dans une lutte acharnée, leurs propriétaires ayant de moins en moins de souffle, et Luffy reprit sa progression jusqu'à la poitrine de Noa. Il joua, passant sa langue et mordillant la peau blanche de la jeune femme. La respiration de Noa était de plus en plus saccadée et elle aussi avait envie de découvrir l'autre. Elle remonta sa jambe et vint caresser de sa cuisse l'entrejambe du brun qui releva la tête sous la surprise.

\- C'est pas juste, t'es plus habillé que moi…, murmura-t-elle en passant une main aventureuse sous son pantalon, jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer.

Il la regarda déboutonner son jeans et le faire descendre sur ses hanches mais il l'envoya lui-même à l'autre bout de la pièce avec ses chaussures. Il passa un doigt fébrile sous sa culotte.

\- Noa… Je veux… savoir le goût que tu as…

La jeune femme sentit son visage lui brûler en entendant ces mots. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Luffy lui avait déjà retiré son sous-vêtement et passait une langue aventureuse entre ses cuisses.

\- Ah… Luffy, c'est…, gémit-elle difficilement.

Noa passa sa main sur la nuque du brun et s'agrippa à ses cheveux, appuyant un peu plus sa tête contre son entrecuisse. Elle était haletante, en sueur et ne pouvait réprimer les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Elle tremblait de tout son corps tandis que le brun explorait ses moindres recoins. _Eh bien, pour un débutant…_ pensa-t-elle, surprise de l'initiative que Luffy avait prise et par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Noa n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentit quelque chose monter en elle et quand elle comprit ce que c'était, elle se laissa aller dans un cri.

\- Luffy !

Il releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Il lécha sa lèvre et retira seul son boxer avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle.

-Tu veux toujours… ?, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Oh bordel, oui.

Luffy sourit. Il rentra doucement en elle mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin en voyant la grimace de la jolie brune.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi… imposant.

\- Ni moi que tu serais aussi serrée.

Noa se mordit violemment la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses avec une voix aussi sexy ? Ça ne fit que rallumer le feu qui brûlait dans son ventre. Elle s'était habituée et mourrait d'envie de le sentir au fond d'elle. Elle pressa son bassin contre celui du brun pour lui faire comprendre. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier et la pénétra entièrement d'un coup de rein, arrachant un cri à la brune. Luffy prit soin de commencer doucement mais profondément. Chaque sensation était nouvelle pour Noa qui se surprit à se demander comment elle avait fait pour passer à côté de ça tout ce temps. Mais, après tout, le brun qui couvrait de nouveau son cou de baisers devait également y être pour quelque chose ... Elle fourra ses mains dans ses cheveux ébènes et tira dessus pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et quémanda d'une langue taquine de rejoindre sa jumelle tandis que Luffy accélérait le mouvement. Ses coups étaient toujours aussi profonds en elle et elle entoura le corps de son amant de ses jambes, lui permettant d'amplifier encore ses mouvements.

\- Noa, je ... n'en peux plus ...

\- Vas-y, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il se libéra en elle dans un râle et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ils tentèrent tous les deux de reprendre leur respiration et les battements de leur cœur à un rythme normal. Noa se pinça les lèvres. Si elle s'était attendue à vivre ça en pleine nuit avec Luffy... Le brun se détacha légèrement d'elle pour se retirer. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être vide et s'avoua mentalement qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre un deuxième round...

\- Dis-moi, Luffy...

Il grogna à l'entente de son prénom. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait être en train de s'endormir. Néanmoins, il dut sentir qu'elle voulait parler. Il se redressa pour attraper son boxer qu'il enfila et Noa en profita pour lui piquer son t-shirt. Elle inspira son odeur boisée et fraîche, puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui disait n'avoir jamais rien fait, tu caches plutôt bien ton jeu...

\- Oh, ben... c'est parce que je me suis renseigné, on va dire, répondît-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Renseigné ? Ne me dis pas que ...

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai plus quinze ans, hein. Et puis, ça fait un moment que j'en ai pas regardé. Je te l'ai dit. Je t'ai dans la tête.

Noa rougit violemment en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Elle n'osa pas répondre. Luffy l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ?

\- Un moment déjà.

Prise d'une pulsion, Noa s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du brun et passa ses mains autour de son cou.

Une scène lui revint en mémoire. Plusieurs semaines auparavant, les garçons avaient bossé tard sur une nouvelle chanson en studio. Elle les avait rejoints dans la nuit mais n'avait trouvé que Luffy. Elle revoyait le brun, une guitare à la main, l'air totalement dans ses pensées et chantait une chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue avant. Il avait dû l'écrire lui-même. Elle s'était faite la réflexion qu'il avait une bien plus jolie voix qu'il ne laissait paraître. Et comme c'était Ace le chanteur du groupe… La mélodie était douce mais Noa avait pu sentir le trouble du brun dans ses paroles. Elle s'était toujours demandée pour qui il avait bien pu composer cette chanson.

Maintenant elle comprenait mieux ce que Luffy avait en tête ce soir-là.

\- Quand je t'ai surpris la dernière fois, quand tu chantais seul ... Et le fait que je te trouvais plus distant ces derniers temps, c'était ça ?

\- « I think I better go before I try something I might regret ».

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Mais elle comprit le message. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres alors qu'elle le sentait durcir sur sa cuisse.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle se détacha de lui et alors qu'elle allait lui faire une remarque bien sentie...

\- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Il embrassa le suçon qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit et elle se retrouva nue sur lui. Un frisson parcourait la jeune femme quand elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux noirs. Il y régnait un tel mélange de détermination et d'envie... Il sourit, espiègle, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il empoigna les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme pour la soulever et il la pénétra de nouveau sans aucune cérémonie. Noa en eut le souffle coupé et elle cria sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'embarrasser de préliminaires ni même d'enlever son boxer...

La position qu'ils avaient était bien plus brutale que la première. Et Luffy s'en donna à cœur joie. Ses mouvements étaient encore plus profonds qu'avant, brulant Noa de l'intérieur. La jeune femme était accrochée à son cou, gémissant son plaisir sans retenue. Elle eut envie de bouger elle-même sur le membre du brun mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il préférait mener. Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère de nouveau en elle, tandis que Noa atteignait elle aussi son plus haut niveau de plaisir.

Son corps se mit à trembler. Elle embrassa passionnément Luffy et voulut se lever mais n'avait plus la force de rien. Le brun la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit, vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et rabattit la couette sur elle avant de la serrer contre lui. Cette fois ici, Noa n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle cala sa tête contre le torse de Luffy et ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle écoutait son cœur battre. La respiration du brun s'était vite faite plus lente et Noa se laissa elle aussi sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Fin du flashback _

Noa se mit à rougir. Le lendemain de cette nuit là, ils s'étaient mis aussitôt d'accord. Il n'y aurait que du sexe entre eux. Et étonnamment, si Luffy avait bien la réputation d'avoir toujours faim, ce n'était pas que de nourriture dont il était insatiable. Noa et lui se voyaient régulièrement, à l'abri des regards et personne n'était au courant de leurs entrevues. Elle lui avait fait promettre. Se faire la manager n'était pas forcément bien vu et Noa n'avait aucune envie d'être sous le feu des projecteurs et se faire suivre par la horde de furies fans de Luffy. Et puis, comme ce qui se passait entre eux n'était que purement physique, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en faire une histoire nationale. Ça ne regardait qu'eux après tout.

Mais voir Luffy au micro la rendait toute chose. Il en avait fait exprès et c'était même une certitude vu le regard qu'il venait de lancer dans sa direction. Quand elle lui avait dit de proposer cette chanson à Ace et Sabo, il lui avait répondu que non, il était bien derrière sa batterie et qu'il ne l'avait pas écrite pour qu'elle soit connue. Noa avait vite laissé tomber. Mais là, elle eut l'impression qu'il se fichait d'elle. Plus précisément, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui donner d'ordre. Même au lit, s'il avait décidé que c'était maintenant, et bien, c'était maintenant et il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il se laisse dominer. Noa n'allait pas spécialement s'en plaindre parce qu'il prenait vraiment soin d'elle lors de leurs échanges, faisant attention à comment elle se sentait. De toute façon, il avait de nouveau confirmé tout ça une heure avant le début du concert en couchant avec elle contre le mur des toilettes.

Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait préparer cette chanson dans son dos. Et Ace et Sabo l'avaient aidé en plus !

\- Eh bien, je sais pas à qui il pensait en écrivant ça mais elle doit lui faire de l'effet.

Noa sursauta. Ussop se tenait à côté d'elle, les bras croisés, et regardait le groupe. Il avait été embauché il y a quelques semaines comme régisseur mais le métisse était vite devenu ami avec eux.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ussop. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de faire chanter Luffy.

\- Bah, c'est pas bien grave. Ça change. Et il se débrouille pas trop mal, non ? En tout cas, ce morceau a l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Tu ne saurais pas qui est l'élue, par hasard ?, lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non, pas la moindre idée, non…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Même si Ussop était un ami, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que le brun l'avait composé en pensant à elle.

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret, I might regret_

_But if you wanna free your body tonight_

_It's our secret, it's our secret_

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret, I might regret_

Luffy termina la chanson et une énorme exclamation lui répondit. Il sourit chaleureusement à la foule qui avait été à fond dans la chanson du début à la fin. Noa ne doutait pas une seconde qu'on allait bientôt l'appeler pour savoir si elle paraitrait sur leur prochain album.

Les garçons saluèrent leur public et après un rappel qui dura une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, ils vinrent la voir en coulisse.

\- Alors, ma belle, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ?, l'interpella Ace en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Parfait, les gars, comme d'habitude !

\- Mais… ?, continua Sabo.

\- Mais je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant du passage de Luffy ?

Noa mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le concerné haussa les épaules. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il devait avoir compris que c'était autre chose qu'elle lui reprochait. Sabo semblait gêné et fit un signe d'excuse à son cadet.

\- En fait, comme c'est toujours bien rangé dans sa chambre, commença-t-il en pointant Luffy du pouce, on est tombés sur le début de la chanson griffonné sur un papier. Avec Ace, on a accroché tout de suite et on a convaincu Luffy de chanter. J'avoue que c'était pas simple.

\- Et puis on a voulu te faire une surprise, termina Ace.

\- Ouais mais, les gars, vous me devez un mois de buffet à volonté !, leur sourit Luffy.

Ah oui, vu comme ça. Noa comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait accepté. En dehors de sa batterie et du médiator dont il avait hérité quand il était petit, il n'avait que la nourriture en tête. Bon et quelque chose d'autre aussi apparemment depuis quelques temps mais Noa ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Elle soupira et répondit à son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche.

\- Allô, mademoiselle Don Quichotte ?

\- Oui Madame Robin, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que le groupe ASL avait proposé une nouvelle chanson au public et qu'elle valait le coup d'être entendue. Pourriez-vous demander aux garçons de me faire une démo ?

\- Bien sûr, Madame. Je vous l'enverrai le plus vite possible.

\- Je vous remercie. Bonne soirée.

Noa ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha. Elle colla son téléphone sous le nez de Luffy pour être certaine qu'il l'écoute.

\- Robin veut ta chanson. Et le plus tôt possible de préférence. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais c'est déjà en train de tourner.

\- Des fans ont dû prendre la prestation en vidéo. Stresse pas pour ça, si elle a demandé, c'est qu'elle la sent bien, lui répondit Ace. En attendant, on va fêter ça !

Il prit la main de Noa et sortit de la salle de concert, Sabo et Luffy sur les talons. Ils grimpèrent dans leur bus privé. Heureusement, cette partie du parking était interdite d'accès au public et personne ne vint les déranger. Noa s'installa sur la banquette, juste à côté de la fenêtre. La différence de température entre la salle et le bus était poignante et elle frissonna. Elle se retourna pour prendre le premier pull qu'elle vit et l'enfila.

\- C'est le mien celui-là ! Tu comptes à ce point avoir mon odeur sur toi, chérie ?, lui demanda Ace, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- Non, mais j'ai froid. J'ai simplement pris le premier pull venu. Il aurait été à Sabo, ça aurait été pareil. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas comment vous faites pour tenir habillés comme ça !

Son doigt les pointa tous les trois. Ace haussa les épaules.

\- Après, je connais un très bon moyen pour te réchauffer. C'est…

\- C'est un bon verre de tequila, merci Ace, le coupa Sabo.

Le blond posa quatre verres et une bouteille pleine devant eux, sous l'œil accusateur de son frère. Luffy vint s'asseoir en face de Noa tandis que Sabo prenait place à côté d'elle. Ace les servit bien généreusement et leur tendit chacun un verre.

\- Au concert !

Noa leva son verre et le but d'une traite. Elle sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge mais il lui fallait bien un bon remontant après cette soirée mouvementée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà bien sombre dehors et on apercevait à peine les lumières de la ville. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle se risqua tout de même à lancer une idée.

\- Dis-moi Luffy, pourquoi tu ne chanterais pas plus sur le prochain album ? Surtout que Robin a l'air d'attendre que ce soit ta voix sur la démo qu'on va lui envoyer.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Et puis, ça changerait un peu que tu prennes ma place, ajouta Ace.

\- Non. J'ai bien voulu parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite et composée mais non. Ça sera que pour celle-là.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets. Ça marcherait super bien je suis sûr !

\- Tu changeras peut-être d'avis en voyant le succès de … comment tu l'as appelée déjà ? « Honey Whiskey » c'est ça ?, dit Sabo qui continua en voyant son frère hocher la tête. Par contre, j'ai vu tout à l'heure et effectivement la chanson tourne déjà énormément ! Avec pas mal de jolis commentaires d'ailleurs…

\- Eh ben, petit frère, t'as géré !

Ace se resservit un verre. Luffy refusa, n'étant pas très alcool de base, mais Sabo et Noa en reprirent. Au troisième verre, Ace se leva et alluma de la musique. Les Red Hot Chili Peppers hurlaient dans le bus mais ça n'eut l'air de ne déranger personne. Ace dansait comme un dingue et il fut vite rejoint par Luffy. Noa ria en voyant les deux bruns s'amuser autant. Elle sursauta en entendant « Go Robot » et fit un mouvement pour les rejoindre. Sabo était occupé à se moquer de ses frères et ne vit pas la brune. Noa s'assit sur ses genoux pour passer et se leva. Le blond n'avait pas réagi et elle n'osa pas regarder sa réaction. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et prit la main que Ace lui tendait. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même mais elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, l'alcool n'aidant pas forcément. Le brun la rattrapa de justesse. Noa sentit que sa main s'attardait un peu trop sur sa hanche, le brun lui offrant un superbe sourire. Elle s'échappa de son étreinte, joueuse.

Sabo était toujours dans son coin. Elle le prit par le poignet pour le forcer à se lever.

\- Allez, viens danser avec nous ! Promis, on met du Nirvana !

\- Que faire contre ce genre d'argument ?, ria le blond.

Noa partit mettre « Smells Like Teen Spirit » mais Luffy se mit à râler.

\- Ah mais non ! Ça se danse pas ça ! Je veux un truc qui bouge, bouda-t-il.

\- J'ai bien « Little Monster » de Royal Blood mais ça ne va pas te plaire non plus, ajouta Ace avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Ouais enfin, il ne vaut mieux pas traduire les paroles…

\- Sabo, sois pas rabat-joie. Et puis, elle me fait toujours penser à … Oh, Luffy, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Le brun était sorti du bus et commençait à grimper l'échelle qu'il y avait sur le côté du véhicule. Il arriva sur le toit, tout content, puis leva les bras au ciel.

\- Les gars, faut qu'on fasse la fête ici !

Il prit son téléphone et mit une musique que Noa ne connaissait pas du tout, un mélange entre le rock et l'électro qui était plutôt sympa à écouter. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de prendre l'air ou si Luffy avait un don pour avoir ce qu'il voulait mais elle grimpa elle aussi en haut du toit pour le rejoindre. Elle eut à peine franchi le dernier barreau que le brun l'attrapa et la colla contre lui.

\- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Bah, c'est pour pas que tu tombes !

Il avait l'air très content de son truc. Peut-être un peu trop. Et puis Ace et Sabo n'étaient pas censés les suivre là-haut ? Noa allait se retourner pour voir ce qu'il en était mais Luffy l'embrassa avant. Un baiser chaud et passionné auquel elle se serait laissée aller si le brun n'était pas en train de passer une main sous son pull. Elle se détacha vivement de lui.

\- Luffy, non ! Pas ici !, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Pourtant j'ai bien envie moi…, lui répondit le brun avant de lui mordre l'oreille.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il continue… Et ils commençaient à être longs, Noa était certaine que Sabo et Ace allaient bientôt débarquer pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais les caresses que le brun lui prodiguait, son corps brûlant contre le sien… Elle avait l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé. C'était à elle d'arrêter avant que…

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites sur le toit, les deux là ? Si vous me l'abimez, ça va pas le faire !

Noa sursauta violemment. Le chauffeur du bus, Franky, venait de hurler son mécontentement. Elle eut peur qu'il ne les ait vus mais il faisait tellement nuit… Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier. Elle entendit les voix d'Ace et Sabo qui discutaient avec le chauffeur.

Noa regarda Luffy. Ses yeux brillaient toujours autant. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sachant très bien ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et redescendit du toit.

\- Désolée, fit-elle à Franky. Luffy était en train de me montrer un truc sur son téléphone.

\- Et faut grimper là-haut pour ça ?

\- Ah non, ça c'est encore une de ses grandes idées.

Luffy atterrit près d'elle. Il n'avait même pas pris l'échelle. Noa soupira en le regardant faire ses singeries. Sabo était dehors à côté de Franky.

\- Ben, il est où Ace ?, demanda Luffy.

\- A l'intérieur, en train de dormir évidemment.

Il était vrai que le chanteur avait la manie de s'endormir à tout moment. Ils grimpèrent tous les trois dans le bus pendant que Franky prenait le volant. Ils trouvèrent Ace avachi sur la banquette, la tête posée sur un bras. Il semblait dormir profondément. Noa vit Luffy prendre un marqueur, prêt à taguer son frère mais elle le frappa avant. Sabo prit même le feutre et le mit dans sa poche pour être sur que Luffy n'y touche pas.

\- Bon, c'est bon ? Parce qu'on a de la super route à faire !, lança Franky.

Noa lui répondit par l'affirmative et le bus démarra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était une heure du matin passé et ils avaient deux bonnes heures de route avant de pouvoir arriver chez eux. Ils venaient de terminer la tournée aux quatre coins du pays et Noa ne fut pas mécontente de se dire qu'elle allait enfin retrouver son lit après un mois à enchainer les concerts.

Luffy s'était déjà installé sur un lit en hauteur, un manga à la main, écoutant sa musique avec son casque. Ace n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle savait qu'il prétendait toujours qu'il n'avait jamais froid mais elle eut quand même de la peine. Elle prit une couverture qui trainait et lui mit sur les épaules. Elle s'attarda sur son visage. Il ressemblait vraiment à un bébé lorsqu'il dormait. Ses tâches de rousseur, les joues rosies par le sommeil… Noa se fit la remarque qu'il était très mignon comme ça et qu'il ne faisait pas vingt-trois ans. Il l'était aussi quand il était éveillé, bien sûr, mais le fait de ne pas avoir cet air séducteur constamment sur le visage le changeait pas mal. C'était…différent. Noa secoua la tête. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait un cœur gros comme le monde mais le voir draguer tout ce qui bougeait était assez fatiguant parfois.

Noa se tourna vers Sabo qui avait pris sa basse. Il était assis sur un des lits en bas et griffonnait quelque chose sur un carnet. La brune fut tentée de lui piquer pour lire ce qu'il écrivait mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il adorait ce qu'il faisait mais il mettait toujours un peu de temps avant de présenter officiellement ses nouvelles compositions. Elle fit ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Elle prit place à côté de lui et se contenta d'écouter les quelques accords qu'il avait trouvés pour le moment.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà écrit les paroles qui vont avec ?

Sabo arrêta de jouer pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, j'ai quelque chose mais je ne pense pas la présenter celle-ci.

\- Ah bon ? Mais…

\- Non, elle est vraiment très personnelle.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle est géniale pourtant, protesta Noa. Et puis tes chansons sont toujours une surprise, un peu comme…

\- Comme s'asseoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un qui ne s'y attendait pas ?, répliqua Sabo avec un sourire amusé.

Noa préféra ignorer la douce chaleur qui lui montait aux joues. Le sous-entendu sur ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt était à peine voilé. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il pensait…

\- Désolée, tu ne réagissais pas alors…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise surprise de toute façon.

Noa ne préféra pas répondre. Son attention se porta sur le carnet qui était à côté d'elle. C'était très tentant de savoir ce que Sabo avait pu écrire comme chanson si personnelle… Sa curiosité devait se voir car le blond prit son carnet pour le ranger dans sa poche.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour je te la montrerais…, murmura-t-il.

Il prit entre ses doigts une mèche brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux et lui mit derrière son oreille. Sa main glissa sur la joue de la brune qu'il vint cajoler de son pouce. Noa plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus nuit du blond. Elle put y lire toute la gentillesse et toute la douceur qu'il y avait en lui. Elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger alors que Sabo se rapprochait doucement d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa chemise (qu'elle avait très envie de déboutonner depuis le début de la soirée) et alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, elle tourna vivement la tête. Elle passa sa main sur la cuisse du blond pour s'aider à se lever du lit.

Noa avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure mais elle ne le fit pas voir et garda son calme. Elle se tourna vers Sabo comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était assis en tailleur et la regardait avec une lueur amusée et un sourire espiègle. Il voulait jouer, hein ? Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter et grimpa sur le lit au dessus, juste à l'opposé de Luffy. Le brun était toujours plongé dans son livre. Rectification : il s'était endormi dessus et le manga était ouvert sur son visage. Noa leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il venait de l'envoyer par terre dans son sommeil en marmonnant qu'il voulait de la viande. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et sortit ses écouteurs. Elle mit « Night » de Ludovico Einaudi en boucle pour essayer de se calmer. Et les trois frères y étaient pour quelque chose ... Entre le flirt avec Ace, Luffy qui se serait bien envoyé en l'air avec elle sur le toit alors qu'il y avait du monde et le presque baiser avec Sabo, Noa était certaine qu'ils allaient finir par la tuer. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop prendre tout ça au sérieux. Après tout, elle n'avait que vingt ans, elle n'était quasiment qu'avec les trois frères depuis un an et puis elle n'était insensible à aucun d'entre eux ... Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en profiter ? Elle devait l'avouer, même si c'était difficile, qu'elle était charmée. Et ils faisaient d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient. Noa se mordit violemment la lèvre en y repensant. Ce n'était pas le genre d'aventures auxquelles elle pensait en s'engageant avec eux mais elle y était. Et ça avait quelque chose de très excitant.

Deux heures plus tard, Noa regardait les derniers commentaires postés sur internet concernant le concert. Comme elle l'avait prévu, c'était la prestation de Luffy qui avait fait le plus sensation. Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'histoire de cette chanson. Une petite discussion avec le brun ne pourrait pas être une mauvaise idée...

\- Non mais sérieux les gars, c'est quoi ces noms pour les signes astrologiques ?

\- Je ne sais pas Luffy, soupira Ace. Et puis c'est que maintenant que tu remarques ça ?

\- Bah ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes alors ?

\- Sabo m'a prêté les chevaliers du Zodiaque, je me demandais juste pourquoi ils s'appelaient comme ça !

Noa sentit un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. En général, quand Luffy partait dans des grandes questions existentielles, il y en avait pour un moment. Surtout que la plupart des débats n'étaient pas toujours pertinents. Sabo se redressa sur son lit en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère aîné avant de se tourner vers son cadet.

\- Vas-y, Lu'. Pose tes questions.

\- Bah ça représente quoi en fait ? Et c'est quoi ça un ca... capri... capricorne ?, articula difficilement Luffy.

\- C'est le nom qui a été donné aux personnes nées au début de l'année. Ils sont représentés par une créature mi-chèvre mi-poisson, expliqua Sabo, blasé.

\- Sérieux ?! Trop bien ! Mi-poisson... ça se mange ? On en trouve où ?, s'exclama le brun en bavant.

Ace se leva de la banquette et arracha le manga des mains de son petit frère pour le feuilleter. Il s'arrêta à une page et le mot sous le nez du plus jeune.

\- Là, regarde. Tout est expliqué sur l'astrologie ! Heureusement que tu lis tout jusqu'au bout hein !

\- T'es énervé parce que t'es un capricorne qui se mange ?

Luffy se prit une claque sur la tête. Ça eut l'air de lui faire autant d'effet que si un papillon s'était posé sur lui. Il prit néanmoins le livre et se mit à lire.

\- Ah mais c'est trop cool en fait ! En croirait de la magie... Et c'est vrai ? Ça marche vraiment ces trucs là ?

\- Ça dépend de si tu y crois ou non, répondit Noa.

Le brun se mit à réfléchir. Noa était à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il avait oublié de respirer en voyant ses joues rougir mais il frappa sa main de son poing comme il venait de trouver une évidence.

\- Oui, j'y crois ! C'est génial de se dire que tout le monde a un signe ! Moi je suis quoi ..? Attends je suis né quand, moi ...? Ah oui c'est vrai. Taureau ! Ace, capricorne ! Sabo, euh..., Poisson ? Et toi, Noa ? T'es quoi ?

\- Moi ? Je suis balance.

\- Bah tu ressembles pas à ça, dit Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Parce que tu trouves que je ressemble à une chèvre peut-être ?

Luffy hocha les épaules comme réponse. Alors qu'Ace allait se jeter sur son petit frère, le bus s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Allez, la miss, on est devant ta rue !, cria Franky à l'autre bout du bus.

Noa descendit de son lit et fourra rapidement les dernières affaires à elle qui trainaient dans son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule. Elle se souvint qu'elle portait encore le pull d'Ace. Elle le retira pour lui mettre dans les mains puis murmura un vague « merci ». Noa partit embrasser la joue de Sabo pour lui dire au revoir et se tourna vers la porte du bus. Luffy était devant, les bras croisés. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu ni même entendu descendre de son perchoir ! L'expression de son visage était neutre, ce qui n'annonçait pas toujours quelque chose de bon.

\- Je t'accompagne jusque chez toi. M'attendez pas les gars, je rentrerai à pied.

Il ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre et sortit du véhicule. Il était terrible quand il s'y mettait ! Noa savait très bien qu'il n'était même pas la peine de négocier quoique ce soit. Elle se tourna vers Ace qui s'était mis à côté d'elle. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas en savoir plus, et lui fit signe de rejoindre Luffy.

Franky ferma la porte derrière elle puis partit. Quand le véhicule tourna au coin de la rue, Luffy l'attrapa par le poignet pour la forcer à le suivre.

\- Hé, ne tire pas aussi fort ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je te ramène, c'est tout.

Noa était suspicieuse. Le brun était connu pour ne jamais rien faire sans une bonne raison derrière. Surtout que son immeuble n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres, elle ne voyait pas trop ce qui pouvait lui arriver, même s'il était tard. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi peu bavard. Quelque chose le tracassait et ça se voyait. Elle s'arrêta net, coupant l'élan du brun.

\- Luffy, dis-moi ce que tu as.

Il lui lâcha le poignet et se tourna vers elle. Le regard noir, les lèvres pincées… Noa se mit à frissonner.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues avec Sabo ?

Noa ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Hein ? Mais rien !

Bon, c'était partiellement vrai. Elle savait très bien qu'elle jouait avec le blond et qu'il le lui rendait bien. Mais ça ne regardait pas Luffy.

\- Menteuse.

Noa se sentit bouillir. De quel droit se mêlait-il de ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre Sabo et elle ? Sauf si…

\- Dis donc, je ne vois pas de quoi tu es jaloux. On ne sort pas ensemble que je sache !

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime pas ça.

Elle retint une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'était pas sa propriété ! Elle allait répondre que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait accepté qu'ils couchent ensemble qu'il pouvait se permettre de choisir qui elle devait voir mais elle fut interrompue par Luffy qui écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Elle en oublia presque pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui. Luffy passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, mais elle le repoussa.

-Arrête de faire ça !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- De croire que tout t'est toujours acquis !

\- Bah c'est vrai, non ?

Noa était sidérée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être capricieux quand il s'y mettait… Luffy revint vite à la charge. Il lui lécha le cou tandis que sa main venait masser sa poitrine.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui veut pas, t'as l'air drôlement excitée.

\- C'est normal que je ne veuille pas ! Entre ce que tu viens de me dire et puis, on est en plein milieu de la rue…

\- Donc tu préfères chez toi ? D'accord !, s'exclama-t-il, ignorant royalement la première remarque de la brune.

Il prit son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule. Noa n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir qu'il rentrait déjà dans l'immeuble.

\- Non mais Luffy, attends ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

Trop tard. Il avait déjà grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre et l'attendait devant sa porte. Elle arrive tout essoufflée de lui avoir couru après. Elle ouvrit la porte et balança son sac sur le canapé. Le brun l'attrapa par la taille, se mettant à mordiller son cou. C'était cruel de sa part, parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était son point faible.

\- Je veux que tu sois à moi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Noa se mordit la lèvre. Elle gémit fortement en sentant Luffy passer une main dans son pantalon pour venir titiller son point de chair tandis que son autre main pinçait sans aucune délicatesse la pointe de son sein. Ça lui faisait un bien fou et le brun savait pertinemment où appuyer pour lui envoyer des décharges de plaisir. Malgré ça, elle n'avait pas envie de s'abandonner à lui. Pas ce soir-là alors qu'il venait de lui faire une crise de jalousie quelques minutes plus tôt. Lui donner ce privilège aurait la même signification que de le laisser gagner la bataille et ça, il en était hors de question. Elle ignora le plaisir qui montait violemment en elle pour venir cajoler la bosse qui était bien formée dans le short de son partenaire. Elle passa une main à l'intérieur de son caleçon, s'amusant à griffer et à masser le membre déjà bien dur du brun. Elle se retourna contre lui et lui enleva son sweat puis fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son bas pour le baisser légèrement. Elle fit glisser sa langue sur son membre et fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient de sa main. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, prêt à faire de même avec elle mais elle glissa entre ses doigts. Noa lui offrit le sourire le plus fier qu'elle avait en magasin. La démarche féline, elle le planta haletant au milieu du couloir et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Si avec ça, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire… mais elle savait Luffy très rancunier également. Elle eut à peine le temps de retirer son pantalon qu'elle fut plaquée contre sa porte.

\- Plus jamais tu me laisses en plan comme ça.

Il la souleva pour la faire s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau à côté d'elle. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, suçant sa langue et la mordillant, et inséra deux doigts en elle.

\- Ah, putain, Luffy !

Elle le sentit sourire dans son cou. Elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal à lui tandis qu'il insérait un troisième doigt. Cela lui fit un peu mal sur le moment mais à force de mouvements de ciseaux que le brun faisait, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort.

\- Je te veux… en moi… maintenant…

Luffy ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça totalement en elle. Il ne l'avait jamais prise aussi durement. Ses coups de bassin étaient tellement profonds qu'elle ne tarda pas à venir. Sans s'arrêter, il l'allongea sur le bureau et plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle était totalement à sa merci. Il embrassa sa clavicule et suça violemment sa peau.

\- Comme ça… on voit… que t'as quelqu'un…

Noa ne put même pas répondre. Elle avait vraiment de plus en plus chaud et ne se souciait même plus de ce que Luffy venait de faire. Ses cris se répercutaient dans toute la pièce et, dans un dernier râle, il se déversa en elle.

Il l'embrassa puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, la laissant pantelante sur le bureau. Noa caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, surprise par la tendresse du baiser. Est-ce qu'il voulait donner une signification particulière à leur échange ? Non, c'était Luffy après tout, s'il voulait dire quelque chose, il le faisait. Pourtant elle ne pouvait ignorer la vague d'émotions qui la submergeait. Son cœur lui criait que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas que physique. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était … impossible. Et bien trop compliqué. Même les papillons au creux de son ventre ne pouvaient rien y changer. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son épaule, effleurant le suçon que Luffy lui avait fait plus tôt. Nul ne doute que ça allait se voir… « Comme ça, on voit que tu as quelqu'un ». Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

Elle tourna la tête pour lui poser la question mais il n'était plus là. Le bruit du frigo lui fit comprendre que l'estomac de Luffy venait de se réveiller. Noa ne prit pas la peine de se dépêcher dans la cuisine, elle savait très bien que même en courant, tout aura déjà été englouti avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'arriver. Elle soupira.

\- Noa, y a plus de viande !

Non mais sérieusement ? Il allait réveiller tout l'immeuble à hurler comme ça ! Déjà qu'elle avait vécu le moment le plus gênant de sa vie avant de partir en tournée… Son voisin de palier était venu la voir pour lui demander si « son compagnon et elle pouvaient être plus discrets la nuit », si bien qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à regarder son voisin ou même lui adresser la parole quand elle le croisait.

Elle se leva, ajusta ses vêtements et alla voir Luffy dans la cuisine. Il avait le nez dans un placard et avait décidé de s'attaquer à un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat. Noa prit place à table et le regarda s'empiffrer.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit d'où t'est venue l'inspiration pour cette chanson.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. T'en veux ?, fit-il en lui tendant un biscuit, puis il continua en voyant la tête de Noa. Ça date de quand on a fait ton anniversaire. T'étais bourrée, c'était super marrant d'ailleurs ! Et puis tu m'as embrassé.

\- Et c'est tout ?, demanda Noa en ignorant la chaleur sur ses joues.

\- Bah j'y peux rien si t'as meilleur goût que la viande. Après ça, j'ai eu envie de te goûter tout le temps. Et puis, je sais pas, ça m'est venu tout seul. Il n'y a que la dernière partie que j'ai rajoutée récemment.

Il avait dit ça le plus innocemment du monde. Noa se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. On pouvait difficilement faire moins romantique… Mais bon avec le temps, elle s'était habituée. Même si le fait d'être comparée à de la viande était surprenant. Quoiqu'à y repenser, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Luffy adorait manger ça. Et puis le fait qu'elle l'ait embrassé à son anniversaire… Elle n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Juste que la soirée avait été particulièrement arrosée… Elle se revoyait danser au milieu de son salon avec plusieurs de ses amis de la fac. Les garçons étaient là aussi. Elle s'était faite draguer par Sanji qu'elle avait connu dans son cours de littérature française et … Ah. C'était ça. Luffy était intervenu entre eux pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue mais elle lui avait dit « Si je ne peux pas embrasser Sanji alors ça sera toi ». Et elle l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde. En revanche, personne ne lui en avait reparlé. C'était sûrement parce qu'ils avaient vu qu'elle avait fait ça sous le coup de l'alcool. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le blond s'était un peu éloigné d'elle depuis. Par contre, le pourquoi Luffy était intervenu ne lui revenait pas du tout.

\- En parlant de la fête, pourquoi tu…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant que le brun commençait à s'endormir sur la table. Elle le secoua gentiment et il se leva sans dire un mot. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre et le vit s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit. Elle se changea rapidement, s'allongea à côté de lui et se roula en boule sous la couette. Son téléphone clignotait sur sa table de chevet. C'était Ace qui lui demandait si Luffy était encore chez elle. Elle répondit que oui et qu'il s'était endormi comme une masse sur le canapé. Bon en soit, ce n'était pas vraiment sur le canapé qu'il était mais il dormait bel et bien comme un bébé, sur le ventre, la tête dans un oreiller. Il avait l'air d'être tellement bien calé… Noa posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun et ferma les yeux.

Elle grogna en entendant le téléphone sonner. Elle eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Elle pesta contre l'imbécile qui avait l'audace de l'appeler de si bon matin mais elle paniqua en voyant que son téléphone n'était plus à côté d'elle. A la place, elle se figea en entendant :

\- Ouais, c'est Luffy.

Le brun avait attrapé son portable avant elle. Elle se jeta sur lui pour reprendre son bien sauf que Luffy n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui rendre.

\- Bah, Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Noa ? T'as dormi chez elle ?

Noa reconnut la voix de son frère. Elle souffla un peu en voyant que ce n'était pas un inconnu où quelqu'un qui souhaitait la contacter par rapport au groupe.

\- Bah oui, j'ai dormi là vu que…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et fut obligée de lui grimper dessus pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains. A califourchon sur le brun, elle porta son téléphone à son oreille.

\- Law, c'est moi. Pourquoi t'appelles aussi tôt ?

Elle ne préférait pas s'attarder sur ce que Luffy avait failli dire. Elle entendit son frère rire au téléphone et elle comprit vite qu'il avait deviné. A tous les coups, il allait lui en parler quand ils se verront.

\- Déjà, il est pas tôt, il est onze heures passées. Ensuite, j'espère que tu te souviens que c'est l'anniversaire du vieux aujourd'hui.

\- Mince, papa ! Je l'avais complètement oublié !

\- Je vois ça. Par contre, ça serait sympa que tu te bouges jusque chez lui avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de préparer un truc. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois il a failli faire cramer sa cuisine.

\- Oui oui, je sais. Ça va, je me dépêche. Mais on t'attend pas, hein, t'es toujours à la bourre.

\- T'occupes.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse avant de voir qu'il avait raccroché.

\- Il faut que j'aille chez mon père.

\- D'accord.

Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait visiblement envie de se lever. Noa se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'elle était au dessus du brun, l'ayant totalement à sa merci. Elle prit le temps de le détailler du regard. Ses traits fins enfantins, son sourire plus rayonnant que le soleil, de grands yeux marrons foncés qui traduisaient une perpétuelle espièglerie… Elle nicha son nez dans son cou. Là, comme ça, elle était apaisée. Elle était juste bien contre cette source de chaleur qui referma ses bras sur elle. Il n'y avait eu que deux fois où il s'était montré tendre avec elle. Lors de leur première fois quand il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit dans ses bras et à cet instant précis. Comme quoi, il savait l'être quand il le voulait. Sauf qu'être contre lui comme ça, elle eut envie. Pas de coucher avec quelqu'un. Elle avait envie de lui.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Noa put deviner l'immense sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, répondant positivement à sa demande.

* * *

\- Alors ça, c'est excellent ! Si je m'attendais à ce que tu te tapes Luffy… Si ça s'apprend, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, quand on voit les tigresses qui le suivent partout.

Noa était arrivée chez son père. Elle avait eu le droit à une douche crapuleuse et le brun était parti, la laissant se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville rejoindre sa famille.

Elle était à présent assise sur le canapé, Law se fichant royalement d'elle. Il avait tout de suite compris ce que le brun avait voulu dire au téléphone.

\- Te moque pas de moi, ça s'est fait comme ça et c'est tout.

\- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps votre truc ?

-… Quatre mois.

\- En plus ! Et personne n'a réussi à vous griller ?

\- Non. Et comme il vit avec ses frères, on est quasiment tout le temps chez moi.

\- Quasiment ? Donc y a des fois où… non, en fait, j'ai rien dit. Je veux pas savoir.

Elle était plus que gênée. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'elle pensait avoir un jour comme celui-ci. Heureusement qu'elle et Law se racontaient presque tout. Et heureusement qu'ils ne partageaient pas de vrais liens de sang non plus. De ce fait, ils se considéraient comme de la même famille mais c'était différent que s'ils étaient de vrais frères et sœurs. Enfin, elle le supposait. Son père et lui étaient sa seule famille. Quand elle avait trois ans, son père était revenu avec Law. Il était policier et l'avait sauvé d'un incendie qui s'était propagé dans un hôpital. Ça avait presque tout ravagé et malheureusement la famille biologique de Law avait péri. Law n'avait fait confiance qu'à son père à ce moment là et il l'avait adopté. Mais Law, qui avait dix ans, se souvenait parfaitement de sa famille et avait quand même gardé son nom de famille.

Et maintenant, il était là, dix-sept ans plus tard, à se moquer d'elle.

\- Oui bon bah ça va. Et arrête de rire, s'il-te-plait Law, y a rien de drôle. Tu vas finir par alerter papa.

\- M'alerter de quoi ?

Son père rentra dans la salle, une clope aux lèvres. Il avait ses cheveux blonds bouclés dans les yeux, l'air d'être sur une autre planète, avec sa chemise rose et son pantalon gris. Noa savait que son père faisait pas mal son effet auprès de la gente féminine. Ça avait toujours été gênant quand elle était à l'école et qu'il venait la chercher, s'attirant les regards de la plupart des mères qui le surnommaient « le beau célibataire ». Noa n'avait jamais aimé ces femmes-là. Elle avait d'ailleurs un gros problème avec tout ce qui était maternel en général. Après tout, sa mère elle-même n'avait jamais été là. Son père avait eu une aventure et sa mère avait déposé le landau au pied de sa porte, lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'enfant et qu'il devrait assumer tout seul. Pourtant Rossinante n'avait jamais exprimé la moindre haine contre sa mère, pas devant elle du moins. Il avait pris le plus grand soin de sa fille et avait très bien assuré le rôle des deux parents seul. Il ne lui avait jamais imposé une figure maternelle non plus et Noa lui en était reconnaissante. Elle était très proche de lui et se confiait souvent, surtout que son père était d'une bienveillance infinie. En plus, elle lui ressemblait énormément physiquement, n'ayant hérité que des cheveux bruns de sa mère et c'était très bien comme ça. Law et elle venaient tout le temps le voir. La différence était que Law ne l'appelait pas « papa ». Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait que seize ans d'écart entre les deux et Law se souvenait très bien de son père biologique. A la place, il le surnommait « Cora » parce que le nom de code de Rossinante était « Corazon » lorsqu'il avait sauvé Law. Mais Noa ne voulait pas spécialement en savoir d'avantage sur l'origine de se surnom.

Son père la regardait, haussant un sourcil.

\- Rien du tout !

\- Évidemment. Si je suis exclu parce que vous parlez de vos affaires de cul, je suis peut-être ton père mais tant que tu fais pas de connerie, j'en ai rien à foutre, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Law.

\- Super élégant, merci.

\- Noa me disait qu'elle couchait avec Luffy.

Rossinante s'étrangla avec le verre qu'il était en train de boire.

\- Pardon ? Vous vous protégez au moins ?

\- Mais c'est gênant ça ! Et je croyais que tu t'en foutais ?

\- Ah oui oui. Mais là, non.

\- De toute façon, vu comment elle gigote depuis tout à l'heure, soit elle est amoureuse soit elle est enceinte. Vas-y dis nous tout. On est plus à ça près.

Law devait avoir la même expression que le diable quand on lui promet une âme. Impatiente et affamée. Même son père la regardait avec curiosité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets ! Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre !

\- Ah donc le souci c'est que t'es amoureuse d'un autre alors ?

\- Bordel, je viens de te dire que je ne suis amoureuse de personne !

\- C'est quoi le problème, alors ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne couche pas qu'avec Luffy. T'es content comme ça ?

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_La chanson de Luffy est celle de Nothing But Thieves qui s'appelle effectivement "Honey Whiskey" :)_

_J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, j'ai fait tout pour l'éviter ^^' après je précise quand même que Luffy a vingt ans ici et qu'il n'a pas vécu dans un monde de pirate donc il est un poil plus adulte..._

_A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello~!_

_Voilà enfin la suite, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas trop tarder à publier Mes excuses si vous m'avez trouvé trop longue..._

_Je pense que Noa est vraiment le personnage que vous allez adorer détester, héhé..._

_Kreew et noirchaperon : Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^ ! En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes :)_

_Pitite mention spéciale à Anko Potter ~_

_Disclaimer : En dehors de Noa, tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Oda-san (à mon grand regret...)_

_Rating : un bon M bien mérité pour le coup_

_Bonne lecture ~!_

* * *

Noa frappa à la porte de l'appartement des garçons. Elle avait essayé d'appeler Ace mais, au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives, elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille directement le chercher. Après tout, le brun avait récemment reçu une offre pour servir de mannequin dans un magazine de mode et s'il continuait à ne pas lui répondre, ils allaient être en retard pour la séance photo. Noa leva la main pour toquer de nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Sabo se tenait devant elle, une tasse à la main.

\- Tiens, notre manager préférée. Si tu cherches Ace, il est encore sous la couette.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait encore au lit en début d'après-midi ? Il savait pourtant qu'on avait rendez-vous !, se plaignit Noa.

\- Il s'est endormi comme une masse tout à l'heure. En le secouant, tu devrais réussir à le réveiller. Sa narcolepsie ne s'est vraiment pas arrangée avec le temps.

Sabo s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Quand Noa vit le sourire chaleureux que le blond lui offrait, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. À la lueur de la lumière, ses cheveux blonds brillaient encore plus, comme un halo doré. La pensée qu'il aurait pu être un ange dans une autre vie traversa l'esprit de Noa. Après tout, c'était possible. Sabo était vraiment beau. Ses traits étaient fins, presque aussi délicats que ceux d'une fille et sa gentillesse se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant Noa savait bien qu'il n'avait rien d'un ange. Le petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux était conduit par une pure attirance physique, une alchimie innommable. De toute façon, ils étaient, elle comme lui, déchus depuis longtemps.

\- Le café est encore chaud. Tu en veux un peu ? Tu as largement le temps de le boire, en attendant que la belle au bois dormant se lève.

Noa hocha la tête en regardant sa montre. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu large… Elle suivit Sabo jusqu'à la cuisine. Le blond lui tendit une tasse aussi fumante que la sienne. Noa but aussitôt une gorgée mais fit une grimace. Ce n'était pas sucré du tout. Elle s'avança jusqu'au plan de travail et ouvrit le placard juste devant elle. Elle savait très bien où chaque chose se trouvait dans l'appartement des garçons. Elle y était presque aussi souvent que chez elle et savait très bien que les garçons se fichaient pas mal de la voir prendre ses aises. Au contraire, ils avaient même plutôt tendance à apprécier quand l'un de leurs proches se sentait bien chez eux. Même si ce n'était pas toujours évident… Il n'y avait que Sabo qui était un minimum ordonné et les affaires des deux autres frères traînaient un peu partout dans l'appartement. En plus, ils étaient tous plus grands qu'elle et décidément, cette boite à sucre était bien trop haute ! Noa avait beau tendre le bras, elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Elle entendit Sabo rire et le blond vint près d'elle, collant allègrement son torse contre son dos, une main sur sa hanche. Ses muscles se raidirent instantanément. Elle vit la main du blond prendre la boite et la poser à côté de sa tasse. Noa se retourna pour lui faire face et fut bloquée entre deux bras puissants qui la retenaient contre le bord. Tout en elle lui criait de se jeter sur les lèvres du blond. Il avait cet air malicieux qui le rendait plus que sexy. Noa remonta une main tremblante sur son torse et fit sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise alors que le blond lui saisissait les hanches. Sabo plongea sur son cou, passant sa langue de la base de ses épaules jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle remonta ses mains et les passa dans ses boucles blondes. Elle retint un gémissement quand il passa une main brûlante sous son t-shirt. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son ventre, la faisant tressaillir, et elle tira un peu sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de Sabo.

\- Je te veux, murmura le blond.

Noa sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle se pencha à l'oreille du bassiste, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je sais, mais je dois y aller.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'enfuit de la cuisine. Elle entendit Sabo soupirer derrière elle.

Noa s'adossa contre un mur dans le couloir. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le blond lui faisait un tel effet. Quand elle le voyait ou quand il était près d'elle, c'était inévitable. Elle le voulait pour elle, qu'il la touche, qu'elle sente qu'elle était unique dans ses bras. En plus, le blond avait un parfum accrocheur, qui lui allait parfaitement et qu'elle adorait. Une odeur boisée et musquée qui lui ajoutait encore plus de charme. _J'aime bien l'odeur de Luffy aussi…_ se dit-elle. Noa secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle au brun ? Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus en ce moment. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer quand elle se remémora leur dernière entrevue, une semaine auparavant. Le baiser que le brun lui avait laissé sur les lèvres avait une saveur particulière… Et elle avait aimé. C'était d'ailleurs très perturbant. Elle tremblait encore de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le bassiste mais c'était le brun qui s'insinuait doucement dans son esprit. Noa secoua la tête. De toute façon, la relation qu'elle avait avec Luffy ne laissait pas de place aux questions. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Noa se redressa. Elle refit rapidement sa tresse de ses cheveux bouclés et rajusta son t-shirt. Après un regard derrière elle vers la cuisine, elle prit la direction de la chambre d'Ace. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du mur en essayant tant bien que mal de vider un maximum son esprit. Ses pensées ne devaient pas la trahir. Elle ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait finir ni où ça la mènerait vraiment mais toutes ces sensations étaient tellement grisantes… Et il fallait admettre que ça mettait un peu de piment à cette aventure. Noa inspira et expira profondément et arrêta de réfléchir. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Ace sans frapper.

Elle tomba sur le spectacle le plus affligeant qui soit. Ace était en étoile sur son lit, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, et avait les jambes emmêlées dans sa couette. Et juste à côté se trouvait Luffy, habillé d'un jean déchiré aux genoux et d'une chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt noir, qui jouait paisiblement à la console. Il était si bien concentré sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran en face de lui, qu'il ne fit même pas attention à son frère qui lui envoya son pied dans la figure.

\- Aïeuh ! Je me suis mordu la langue ! Ah, tiens, Noa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu fais une partie avec moi ?, dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

Luffy s'avança vers elle aussi joyeux qu'un enfant qui venait de se trouver un copain.

\- Non, désolée, je ne peux pas mais la prochaine fois, c'est promis.

\- Pas de soucis, shishishi.

\- Dis, commença-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, tu veux bien m'aider à réveiller Ace ?

Son expression traduisait clairement le fait qu'il était son homme. Ils se mirent aussitôt d'accord et Luffy courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient au dessus d'Ace, une bassine chacun à la main. Noa compta jusqu'à trois silencieusement et ils vidèrent l'eau sur lui.

\- Ah, non mais ça va pas, non ?, hurla l'aîné. Vous pouvez pas… ça fait mal, ça, Noa !

Elle avait lâché la bassine en sursautant et Ace se l'était magnifiquement prise sur la poitrine. Son téléphone s'était mis à sonner et elle répondit dans la foulée. Noa se leva rapidement du lit et alla dans le couloir alors qu'Ace se plaignait du froid de l'eau et que son petit frère se moquait de lui.

\- Mademoiselle Don Quichotte, c'est Viola Riku, je tenais à vous prévenir que la séance photo a été décalée d'une demi-heure plus tard. Pourrez-vous en informer le mannequin ?

\- Ace ? Oui, bien évidemment, il est avec moi en ce moment même.

\- C'est parfait. A tout l'heure alors. Et n'oubliez pas que la séance devrait durer l'après-midi complète, la commande pour le magazine est assez importante.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Tout cela était convenu dans le contrat.

Noa entendit un « Bien » à peine articulé et Viola raccrocha. Décidemment, Ace avait encore eu de la chance. Elle l'informa de ce changement d'horaire et repartit dans la cuisine. Son café l'attendait toujours et le temps que le brun se prépare… En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit que Sabo n'avait pas bougé de place. Il haussa un sourcil quand son regard se posa sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Pas grand-chose, on a juste fait en sorte qu'Ace se réveille avec Luffy.

\- Et évidemment, c'est à moi de tout faire sécher ?, hurla le concerné au loin.

Le silence qu'il eut en retour rendait la réponse encore plus évidente. Elle attrapa sa tasse et s'assit sur la table.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ace arriva enfin, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et il avait enfilé un simple jeans et un t-shirt blanc, sa sempiternelle paire de rangers aux pieds. Sa tenue semblait ordinaire en apparence et pourtant, elle ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination des traits de son corps. Noa détourna rapidement les yeux avant de se faire surprendre.

\- Bon, les gars, on va au studio et avancer comme on peut, déclara Sabo.

\- Super. Mais faites en sorte de finir la démo pour Robin, ça fait une semaine qu'elle l'attend. Dis Luffy, tu m'as écouté ?, ajouta Noa en voyant qu'il commençait à sortir de l'appartement.

Sabo soupira et lui fit signe qu'il le rejoignait. Même si le batteur n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle savait que Sabo ferait en sorte que Luffy travaille dessus. Et il le fallait vraiment. Nico Robin avait beaucoup misé sur le groupe et si elle sentait que les garçons n'étaient pas assez sérieux, elle pouvait décider de les laisser tomber à n'importe quel moment. Noa supposa fortement que les garçons avaient conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient eue. De plus, la jeune femme l'avait appelé deux jours plus tôt pour savoir où le groupe en était dans l'album. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle s'impatientait. Noa avait tenté tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre qu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. C'était vrai en soit. Malheureusement, le monde dans lequel ils étaient aujourd'hui bougeait constamment et les personnes qui le régissaient n'étaient pas réputées pour être patientes. Pourtant, la productrice avait été contente pour Ace lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il ferait bientôt la couverture de magazines.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au studio, Noa ne put s'empêcher de faire part de tout ça à Ace. Il répliqua en lui disant qu'ils savaient parfaitement tout cela. Cependant, il n'était pas toujours évident pour eux de réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer en un an. Ils s'attendaient à avoir beaucoup de travail, évidemment, mais ils ne s'imaginaient pas à ce point. Tout était allé si vite…

\- Et puis, Luffy rêve d'être libre tout en faisant ce qu'il aime le plus. Avec Sabo, on compte bien l'aider jusqu'au bout, finit-il par ajouter.

\- Mais tout ça vous convient quand même ?, s'enquit Noa.

\- Bien sûr ! On reste des passionnés de musique avant tout ! En plus, y a pas mal d'avantages à être connu…, dit Ace en ouvrant la porte de l'atelier.

Le regard que le brun avait voulait tout dire. La lueur séductrice et son sourire joueur indiquèrent à Noa que la réputation de Don Juan d'Ace n'était pas une légende. Le jeune homme profitait clairement de sa célébrité pour draguer tout ce qui bougeait, Noa comprise.

Ace fit glisser sa main sur sa hanche, comme pour appuyer les pensées de la brune. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la rapprocher plus de lui, elle se dégagea rapidement et lui indiqua d'un coup d'œil qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, une grande femme brune s'avançait vers eux. Elle avait les cheveux attachés et portait une robe blanche à pois violets près du corps et qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux. Noa ne pouvait nier qu'elle était très élégante. Et très jolie aussi. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille, l'air d'avoir seize ou dix-sept ans tout au plus, avec de longs cheveux roses et une combinaison verte et dorée. Lorsque l'adolescente aperçut Ace, elle rougit fortement et se cacha à moitié derrière la femme. Noa haussa un sourcil, pas étonnée le moins du monde de sa réaction.

\- Bonjour ! Vous devez être Ace, le chanteur d'ASL et vous, Noa Don Quichotte. Je suis Viola Riku, la photographe en charge de la commande, se présenta-t-elle en serrant leur main tour à tour. La jeune fille qui est avec moi se nomme Rebecca, elle m'assistera lors du shooting.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer !, répondit Ace en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Si vous permettez Mademoiselle Don Quichotte, je vais vous présenter le cadre qui a été convenu pour les photos. La société Calvin Klein s'est occupée des pièces et tout est déjà dans la loge. Rebecca, accompagne Ace pour que l'on puisse le préparer, je te prie.

La rose hocha frénétiquement la tête. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise. Noa savait pertinemment qu'Ace allait s'amuser et effectivement, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je te remercie de t'occuper de moi. Et détends-toi, je ne mords pas tu sais, dit-il d'une voix douce avant de faire un baisemain à l'adolescente.

Cela eut pour effet de la faire rougir encore plus. Elle bafouilla quelque chose que Noa ne saisit pas du tout mais Ace sembla comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux dans le couloir, le brun se retourna pour lancer une œillade amusée à Noa. Elle en était sûre ! Il l'avait fait exprès ! Il avait vu que la rose avait craqué sur lui et il s'en était servi pour la rendre jalouse. Non mais à quoi jouait-il ? Et puis, elle n'était pas jalouse ! Son petit numéro était ridicule, il n'avait pas besoin de faire son preux chevalier, ça crevait les yeux que l'autre greluche niaise était déjà à fond sur lui avant qu'ils n'arrivent. … Bon, peut-être qu'elle était un peu… Non, le monstre qui grondait et rampait dans son estomac ne devait pas sortir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Mieux : elle lui montrerait quand ils seraient tous les deux.

\- Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?, l'appela Viola.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

\- Que les pièces envoyées venaient simplement de la dernière collection et qu'elles n'avaient pas été encore présentées sur le marché.

\- Vous me semblez bien au courant pour une simple photographe…

\- La mode est un monde qui me passionne. Je photographie de nombreux mannequins et j'aime savoir quelle marque et quelle collection ils portent. Et vous savez, mon mari fait partie des investisseurs des plus grands groupes de l'industrie du luxe, lui sourit Viola.

Suite à cela, Viola expliqua de long en large ce qu'elle avait prévu pour Ace. Tout avait été aménagé et la photographe finit par un coin qui ressemblait à un salon des années cinquante. Tout convenait parfaitement à Noa jusqu'ici. Viola était visiblement très professionnelle et adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Laisser Ace entre ses mains ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Son instinct lui dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, même si c'était la première expérience du chanteur et elle dans ce monde-là.

Noa vit que Viola se triturait les doigts et hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose.

\- Dites-moi, Mademoiselle, votre nom de famille, est-ce celui de votre père ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- C'est le même que celui de mon mari. Et vous me faites étrangement penser à son frère. Malheureusement, ils se sont disputés il y a des années et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Êtes-vous la fille de Rossinante ?

Noa s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle. Elle avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait d'une potentielle famille en dehors de son père et de son frère. Alors, elle avait un oncle de sang, si elle comprenait bien ?

\- Je ne me suis pas trompée ?

\- Non, c'est bien le nom de mon père. Mais comment… ?

\- Vous ne le saviez pas, c'est ça ? Je suis navrée que vous l'ayez appris de ma bouche. Mon mari s'appelle Doflamingo Don Quichotte, j'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille pour le travail. Écoutez, je suis vraiment contente de voir que Rossinante a une famille maintenant mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. Ce sera à votre père de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant qu'Ace venait d'arriver.

Noa amorça un mouvement pour la rattraper mais elle lui glissa entre les doigts. Elle était sidérée. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas dit ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur la famille de son père. Elle l'avait et ça lui suffisait. Son père était tellement secret quand il voulait… Si bien que Noa se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas entouré d'une bulle de silence. Après tout, si elle avait des questions, elle n'avait qu'à lui poser. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir, que lui était là et c'était très bien comme ça. Pourtant elle parlait de sa mère dans ces moments-là ! Mais si les deux frères étaient en froid depuis longtemps… Viola devait avoir le même âge que son père, elle l'avait donc connu avant la naissance de Noa. La photographe lança un regard désolé à la brune. Noa se retint comme elle put d'appeler son père sur le champ. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer et se leva.

Ace était installé près d'un divan. Il avait enfilé un costume bleu nuit et une chemise blanche. C'était la première fois que Noa le voyait comme ça et elle oublia complètement les révélations précédentes. Il était _trop_ beau. Elle ne savait pas comment les maquilleuses avaient fait mais ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient encore plus et lui donnait un air mutin à tomber.

Le principe était simple : il avait juste à suivre ce que lui disait Viola, sans se mettre de pression ni se demander quelle pose il devait prendre. Et il se prêta merveilleusement bien au jeu.

Viola annonça les dernières prises après plusieurs essayages de différents costumes. Noa avait discrètement pris un ou deux clichés personnels d'ailleurs. Pour une fois qu'il était aussi bien habillé, il fallait immortaliser ! Elle en envoya une à Law, sachant très bien que ça allait amuser son frère de voir Ace comme ça. Elle en profita pour demander à Sabo si leur session au studio se passait bien. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « On a plus avancé que prévu, et record : Luffy n'a cassé que trois baguettes pour l'instant ! ». Noa sourit devant cette dernière phrase et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Quand le brun revint de son dernier essayage, il n'avait qu'un simple boxer noir sur lui. Il partit s'installer dans le coin que Viola avait montré plus tôt à Noa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Noa avait pourtant l'habitude de ne pas le voir très couvert mais elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de le voir bien vêtu depuis le début mais Ace était particulièrement sexy. Vraiment. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

\- Ce n'est pas humain d'être beau comme ça… Tu crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler après ?, entendit Noa derrière elle.

Noa grogna. L'idée que le brun se fasse aborder ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Et comme il était adorable, elle savait très bien qu'il ne repousserait pas ces filles si elles allaient le voir. Il avait beau être le plus gros dragueur que Noa connaissait, il était tout sauf méchant envers les femmes qu'il côtoyait. La brune passa sa main sur son visage, en proie au doute, surtout quand elle vit le sourire charmeur qu'Ace adressa aux filles.

C'en était trop. Lorsque Viola indiqua qu'elle avait fini son travail, Ace était reparti dans sa loge et Noa l'avait suivi. Elle avait été prise par la jalousie toute l'après-midi et elle comptait bien lui faire savoir.

Noa rentra sans prévenir ni sans le moindre mot. Ace était planté au milieu de la pièce, vêtu uniquement de son jeans et de ses rangers.

\- Alors Noa, t'en as pensé quoi ?

\- Tu parles des photos ou de ton petit jeu depuis le début de l'après-midi ?

\- Sois pas si froide quand on est tous les deux, tu sais bien que t'en as pas besoin, lui répond-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Noa savait très bien qu'il avait raison. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Ace jouait les dragueurs avec tout le monde puisqu'il avait toujours été comme ça et Noa se montrait de marbre pour ne pas attirer de soupçons, et encore moins auprès des deux autres membres du groupe. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse et le poussa jusqu'au fauteuil derrière lui pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Elle le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les accoudoirs.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas super cool de ta part non plus, ton petit jeu avec Rebecca. Avoue que tu en as fait exprès. Ça t'a bien amusé, hein ?

\- Vraiment ? Oui, confia-t-il en passant sa main derrière la nuque de la brune. J'adore te savoir comme ça.

\- Espèce d'imbécile. Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Ah oui ? Tu m'as l'air pourtant très remontée...

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Sa langue vint caresser celle du brun et ils entamèrent une danse sensuelle et lente. Les mains d'Ace se posèrent sur ses hanches et quand il la colla un peu plus contre lui, elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Attends.

Noa se redressa et partit fermer la porte à clé. On ne savait jamais après tout. Elle revint rapidement auprès de son amant et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle reprit le baiser mais avec plus de fougue cette fois. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été frustrée toute l'après-midi.

Ace dut comprendre le message puisqu'il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Il délaissa la bouche de la brune et lui retira son t-shirt. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son épaule et la mordit légèrement, exactement à l'endroit où Luffy lui avait laissé un suçon la semaine précédente. Noa sentit son corps s'électriser à ce contact. Elle savait que la marque était partie mais sa peau était toujours sensible. Elle réagit et cambra son dos, caressant son intimité contre celle du brun qui grossissait de plus en plus sous elle. Noa fit courir ses doigts le long des muscles d'Ace jusqu'à atteindre ses reins et les griffer superficiellement. Elle savait le jeune homme très sensible à cet endroit et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il coinça ses poignets instantanément dans son dos. Noa était complètement bloquée. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Ace se mit à mordiller sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit lorsque le brun passa sur ses pics de chair. Le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire lui était insupportable. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit qu'il ne la retenait que d'une main tandis que l'autre effleurait le bas de son ventre. Il défit le bouton de son pantalon d'un coup habile et s'introduisit sous le sous-vêtement de la jeune femme. Le brun passa de nombreuses fois sur l'intimité de la jeune femme avec une lenteur visiblement toute calculée.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait autant d'effet, tu es trempée, fit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

\- T-tais-toi… Tu sais très bien ce que ça me fait…

Ace l'embrassa pour toute réponse, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il envoya sa langue rejoindre celle de la brune, il pénétra deux doigts en elle, la faisant hoqueter contre lui. Il les fit se mouvoir en elle doucement mais de plus en plus profondément. Noa avait la vue de plus en plus brouillée par le plaisir qui consumait son bas-ventre. Ace décida enfin de la lâcher et elle put se mordre le poing à loisir pour retenir ses gémissements. Elle se contracta sous sa main quand il introduisit un troisième doigt en elle. Noa fit tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ace et tenta comme elle put de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Elle se tourna légèrement et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- A mon tour.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et ondula sur ses cuisses, l'obligeant à retirer sa main. Noa se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et entreprit de libérer sa verge gorgée de sang de son carcan de tissu. Son amant tremblait d'excitation. Noa récupéra d'un coup de langue le liquide pré-séminal, qui lui laissa un petit goût salé, et effleura du bout des ongles son membre, jouant avec son gland de sa bouche. Elle s'amusa comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Ace lui passe une main dans les cheveux, tirant doucement dessus. Il avait les yeux fermés et le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres. Il semblait se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Noa prit d'un seul coup toute la hampe dans sa bouche. Sa langue glissait en même temps que ses lèvres sur le sexe du brun, le faisant se crisper sous ses caresses. Elle aspirait tout en accélérant le mouvement, léchant et suçotant l'intimité du brun qui avait l'air de tout faire pour ne pas exploser.

\- Comment veux-tu… que j'aille voir ailleurs… quand tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ?, articula difficilement Ace.

Noa ne dit rien et se contenta de plonger son regard dans ses yeux marron foncé alors qu'elle entourait son membre de sa main, qui suivit le mouvement de plus en plus rapide de sa bouche. C'en était trop pour le jeune homme qui se déversa dans sa gorge. La main d'Ace maintenait toujours sa tête et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avaler sa semence. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson indescriptible et il la libéra enfin. Ace la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, et il nicha son nez contre le cou de la brune.

\- Il faudra que tu me dises où tu as appris à sucer comme ça, dit-il la voix encore engluée par son récent orgasme.

Noa haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre qu'il n'était pas sa seule expérience dans le domaine… Ça avait déjà été compliqué lorsqu'il avait voulu savoir avec qui elle avait couché pour la première fois et qu'elle avait refusé de dire le nom. Il ne l'avait pas lâché mais elle avait tenu bon jusqu'au bout et le brun avait fini par laisser tomber.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser langoureux et se rhabillèrent. Ils avaient dû être plus longs que prévu et si ça continuait comme ça, leur absence n'allait pas passer inaperçue.

Quand ils sortirent après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait pas de traces visibles de leur échange, Noa vit Rebecca adresser un sourire timide à Ace. _La pauvre, si elle savait ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la loge…_, pensa Noa. Mais bon, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude avec Ace.

Noa chercha Viola du regard. Elle avait encore des questions à lui poser mais celle-ci était occupée avec un nouveau mannequin. La photographe lui fit un signe de la main mais dut deviner ses pensées car elle murmura un vague « désolée ». Noa soupira et se résigna à devoir appeler son père pour avoir plus d'informations. Ace la questionna du regard mais elle lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

En sortant, le chanteur passa sa main au creux des reins de la brune. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin dans leur échange mais Noa savait très bien que ce n'était que partie remise.

Le téléphone d'Ace sonna, l'obligeant à retirer sa main.

\- C'est Marco. Apparemment, il fait une fête chez lui ce soir et tout le monde y est.

\- Tu me demandes mon autorisation, je suppose ? Ace, il faut vraiment que tu ailles bosser au studio demain, et tu sais bien comment elles se finissent, ces soirées-là.

\- Allez, promis demain, je suis derrière mon micro sans faute ! Et t'as qu'à m'accompagner là-bas. S'il-te-plait.

Noa leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout, elle n'était que sa manager, pas sa mère. Elle accepta néanmoins de venir avec lui le soir, pour s'assurer que le brun n'aille pas trop loin.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux devant chez Marco, changés et douchés. Noa avait fait promettre à Ace de ne pas trop boire, pour qu'au moins il soit un minimum frais le lendemain. En revanche, il n'avait dit oui qu'à une seule condition : il dormait chez elle après la soirée.

\- Tu peux rentrer, tu sais. A mon avis, quasiment tout le monde est là.

Noa regarda sa montre. Il était vingt-et-une heure passée. Viola n'avait pas menti quand elle disait que la séance allait durer assez longtemps.

Ace passa la porte le premier. L'appartement dans lequel ils entrèrent était spacieux et moderne. La lumière était tamisée et de la musique, type « populaire », passait de manière assez forte. Mais ce qui interpella Noa était le fait qu'il y avait bien plus de monde qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ace, en revanche, se sentit tout de suite chez lui, puisque la plupart des personnes présentes étaient des amis à lui. Il laissa assez vite Noa. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre le buffet. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas été contre un verre ou deux. La brune vit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait quand on se jeta sur son dos.

\- T'es venue aussi !

\- On y croyait plus. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne t'a pas vu en plus, t'abuses !

Noa fut serrée contre deux torses qui l'étouffèrent plus qu'autre chose. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Les deux meilleurs amis de son frère squattaient tous les week-ends chez son père depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans, si bien qu'elle considérait Shachi et Penguin comme ses frères de cœur. Enfin, c'était plutôt eux qui la voyaient comme une petite sœur surtout. Ils étaient deux orphelins qui s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe que Law et, depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Et c'était sur les bancs de la fac de médecine qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Marco. A présent, Law était interne en chirurgie, Marco faisait des remplacements en tant que médecin généraliste et Penguin était en kinésithérapie. Il n'y avait que Shachi qui ne s'était que moyennement plu à l'université et avait préféré passer le concours d'infirmier.

\- Les gars, je respire plus.

\- Oh, pardon, fit Penguin en la lâchant.

\- Si tu es là, c'est que Ace aussi, non ?, se renseigna Shachi.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils connaissaient Ace depuis que Law lui avait donné des cours de maths quand il était au lycée. Les deux avaient rapidement sympathisé et Ace avait intégré leur bande d'amis.

Les deux entrainèrent Noa un peu plus loin sans lui demander son avis. Son frère était nonchalamment installé sur un sofa, un verre visiblement bien entamé à la main. Il prit aussitôt une expression moqueuse en la voyant. Noa s'installa à côté de lui, prête à subir son sarcasme.

\- Vas-y. Balance ce que t'as à dire.

\- Oh, mais il n'y a rien. Juste…, dit-il en abaissant l'encolure du chemisier de Noa. Ta semaine s'est bien passée, apparemment ?

La marque que Noa avait sur l'épaule avait de nouveau viré au violet. Elle était pourtant bien moins prononcée depuis le temps que Luffy lui avait faite, mais Ace l'avait fait réapparaître. Et le fait que les deux la serrent contre eux un peu plus tôt n'avait rien dû arranger. Noa se rhabilla rapidement. « Tu t'es frottée l'épaule tout à l'heure » a-t-il répondu à sa question muette. Elle le fusilla du regard, en sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Law, ma vie personnelle ne te regarde pas. Je te demande, moi, comment ça se passe ?

-T'en fais pas pour moi, fut tout ce qu'elle obtient pour réponse.

Penguin revenait vers eux et tendit un verre plein à Noa. Elle le remercia puis but une gorgée en se calant contre le canapé. Il s'assit en face d'elle sur une chaise. Penguin retira sa casquette, joua rapidement avec ses cheveux courts noirs pour les replacer et porta ses yeux bleu glace sur Noa.

\- Alors, cette tournée ? Les gars ont géré, apparemment.

\- Effectivement. Ils ont rempli plus de salles que prévu et quasiment tous les concerts étaient affichés complets !, répondit Noa.

\- Tu m'étonnes, quand tu vois certaines paroles... Le public était exclusivement féminin, je présume ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, il y avait plus de filles que tu rêverais d'en voir à ton cabinet.

Penguin se retourna vivement, visiblement surpris par le ton railleur que la personne venait de prendre. Ace se tenait à côté de lui, les bras croisés. Derrière se trouvait Kaya, qui se jeta sans retenue sur Noa, coupant Penguin qui allait répliquer.

\- Ce que je suis contente de te voir ! A peine un message pendant un mois, là ça fait une semaine que tu es rentrée et tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'appeler ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je comptais t'appeler dans la semaine de toute façon.

\- Bien sûr.

Kaya était une jolie blonde que Noa avait rencontrée lors de sa première année de fac. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient rapidement sympathisé et ne se lâchaient plus. Noa la considérait comme sa meilleure amie et elle était certaine que c'était identique du côté de la blonde. Kaya avait toujours été douce et sociable avec tout le monde, elle était une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Cependant, elle était bien trop énergique pour que ce soit normal, elle qui était si calme d'habitude.

\- Dis-moi, Kaya, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me raconter ? Il s'est passé un truc pendant mon absence ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… Bon, d'accord, mais viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle obligea Noa à se lever. Ace prit aussitôt sa place et entama la conversation avec Law. Les deux filles passèrent comme elles purent à travers la foule et atterrirent finalement sur le balcon, leur verre à la main. Kaya s'approcha du balcon et s'accouda à la balustrade. L'air était doux et il était très agréable d'être dehors finalement. De plus, elles allaient pouvoir discuter sans avoir peur d'être dérangées puisqu'un grand rideau blanc opaque était tiré sur toute la baie vitrée, si bien que même elles n'arrivaient plus à distinguer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Kaya avait l'air toute heureuse.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ! Ça s'est fait par hasard, on s'est rentrés dedans dans la rue. Mais on ne sort pas encore ensemble, tu sais !, précisa Kaya en rougissant.

\- Pas encore, hein ?, la taquina Noa. C'est que ça ne saurait tarder alors.

Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et s'adossa à côté d'elle.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu me dis que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, dont tu ne m'as pas dit le prénom d'ailleurs, mais vous n'êtes, pour l'instant, pas en couple, c'est ça ?

\- Disons qu'on se voit souvent si tu veux. Ça date d'un peu plus d'un mois… Mais il est parti pour son travail et il vient juste de revenir. Ah, et il s'appelle Ussop, au fait, ajouta la blonde.

Noa faillit recracher ce qu'elle venait de boire.

\- Ussop ?! Genre métisse, le nez plus long que la moyenne, intelligent mais menteur sur les bords ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Mais quand il ment, tu sais, ce n'est pas à mal. Tu le connais alors ?

\- C'est le régisseur qu'on vient d'embaucher !

\- C'est vrai ?, s'écria Kaya.

Elles partirent instantanément dans un débat sur le métisse. Kaya avait visiblement du mal à croire que le monde était aussi petit et Noa n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Ussop voyait déjà sa meilleure amie quand ils l'ont engagé.

Noa observa la blonde. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, pétillant, les joues rosies par son aveu et son petit sourire en coin ne pouvaient tromper personne. Kaya était clairement en train de tomber amoureuse. Cela amusa Noa qui avait hâte de voir l'évolution de la relation entre ces deux là, même si la finalité était évidente.

\- Et toi, Noa ? Tu en es où ? Tant qu'on est sur le sujet…, demanda innocemment Kaya.

La brune se figea. S'il y avait bien une question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas du tout répondre, c'était bien celle-là. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle avait vraiment envie de raconter ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie à son amie mais c'était trop difficile. Comment pouvait-elle justifier de telles relations ? Même si elle savait très bien que Kaya ne la jugerait à aucun moment. Se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère était plus que tentant par ailleurs. Et avoir un vrai avis, posé et objectif ne serait pas de refus non plus. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Noa se caressa machinalement les lèvres, pensant à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Pouvait-elle mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas sûr. Pire encore : elle était certaine que la blonde lui demanderait qui préférait-elle. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Ce qu'il se passait était purement physique et le fait de devoir faire un choix impliquait des sentiments. C'était tout simplement non. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'embarquer là-dedans.

Noa joua avec ses cheveux sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde.

\- Noa.. ?

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- Rien, j'attendais que tu répondes. Alors ?

\- Je suis toujours célibataire et personne en vue si c'est ta question, répliqua platement Noa.

\- Tu plaisantes ?, s'offusqua Kaya. Tu as été pendant un mois avec trois garçons, dont un qui a été élu numéro un dans toute la ville tandis qu'aucune fille ne cracherait sur les deux autres. J'avoue que je suis perplexe.

\- Je ne te savais pas si superficielle, rétorqua Noa. Le physique ne fait pas tout. Et je suis leur manager, je ne peux pas me permettre une telle relation avec eux.

La brune se retourna et posa ses avant-bras contre le bois du balcon. Elle s'adoucit néanmoins quand elle vit que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas apprécié la réflexion.

\- Je suis amie avec eux, c'est suffisant, non ? Et puis, il y en a au moins une sur nous deux qui n'est plus célibataire maintenant. Pour ma part, ma situation me convient très bien comme ça, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je persiste à croire que tu n'es pas honnête. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose… Mais je suppose que tu ne m'en parleras pas ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde posa une main amicale sur son bras, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Kaya prétexta avoir un peu froid et rentra à l'intérieur, laissant Noa dans ses pensées. Elle ressassa ce que Kaya venait de lui dire. Ça se voyait à ce point ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention. Elle porta son regard au loin et finit son verre d'une traite, grimaçant sous la dose d'alcool qu'il contenait.

\- Penguin l'a trop chargé…, se dit-elle.

Elle allait retourner à l'intérieur quand elle vit quelque chose bouger dans la rue en bas de l'immeuble. Elle plissa les paupières et vit que Luffy était en plein milieu de la route et faisait des grands signes à Noa. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant qu'il portait la même tenue que lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive, lui cria-t-il.

Il traversa la rue en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et commença à grimper le long du mur par la gouttière.

\- Arrête, tu vas tomber !

Noa se pencha sur la rambarde et tendit la main à Luffy pour qu'il l'attrape. Heureusement qu'on est qu'au premier étage, pensa-t-elle. Il refusa son aide et sauta avec beaucoup d'agilité à côté d'elle. Il reçut un coup de poing dans le bras.

\- Imbécile, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne pouvais pas monter par l'escalier, comme tout le monde ?

\- Non. Et puis, je voulais te voir toi, pas les autres.

Que répondre à ça ? Elle savait que Luffy n'était pas particulièrement ami avec la plupart des gens qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, en dehors de son frère et de Kaya. Les autres étaient plus proches d'Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je devais aller voir Nami parce qu'elle m'a engueulé au téléphone et puis je t'ai vu sur le balcon. Je repars de toute façon, je vais encore m'en prendre une sinon, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Je venais juste faire ça.

Luffy attrapa Noa par la taille et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait puis elle mit ses mains derrière la nuque du brun, ce qui intensifia le baiser. Son corps était chaud sous le sien, enveloppant Noa comme un cocon. Il la fit reculer un peu et son dos rencontra le garde-corps, la bloquant contre lui. Mais elle n'en avait cure. La douceur des lèvres du brun lui faisait oublier jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sa langue vint caresser la sienne, jouant et dansant avec elle. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la petite table juste à côté d'eux. Le brun se plaça entre ses jambes, saisissant ses cuisses. Noa se dit qu'elle était vraiment bien. Et alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur son torse, prête à lui enlever sa veste, Luffy se détacha d'elle.

\- Faut pas qu'on continue, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Il l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou et lui glissa « A demain » au creux de l'oreille. Luffy sauta par-dessus la balustrade et rejoignit la terre ferme. Il lui adressa un signe de la main, souriant, et partit en trottinant.

Noa était restée pantelante sur la table à le regarder s'éloigner. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi frustrée. A quoi jouait-il ? D'habitude, il allait toujours jusqu'au bout de ses envies. Elle était prête à descendre dans la rue le rejoindre pour lui dire de lui faire l'amour, quand-bien même il devrait la prendre dans une ruelle.

\- Je ne savais pas Luffy si romantique.

Noa eut la peur de sa vie. Elle avait failli hurler sous la surprise et se retourna si vivement que sa tête se mit à tourner. Law se tenait dans l'embrasure de la vitre, les bras croisés, l'air moqueur. Elle descendit vite de son perchoir et tira sur son chemiser pour le remettre en place.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?, s'enquit Noa.

\- Je viens d'arriver. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait du genre à te rejoindre sur un balcon. Vous jouez à Roméo et Juliette ?

Noa ne préféra pas répondre. Luffy était la personne la moins fleur-bleue qu'elle connaissait, alors l'imaginer comme dans la pièce de Shakespeare…

\- Tu me cherchais, au fait ?

\- Oui et non. Disons qu'il faut que tu viennes voir ça.

Law lui fit signe de le suivre. Noa fronça les sourcils mais partit dans l'appartement.

Elle fut aussitôt surprise d'entendre de grands éclats de voix. Un petit cercle s'était formé au milieu du salon et elle dut forcer le passage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ace se disputait fortement avec un gars aux cheveux et aux lèvres si rouges que Noa se demanda si c'était naturel.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès. Alors, fais pas chier, Eustass.

\- Tu m'as renversé ton verre dessus, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser passer ça ?, explosa le roux.

Et c'était reparti. A chaque soirée à laquelle Noa avait assisté en compagnie d'Ace, ces deux là finissaient toujours par s'engueuler. Et la raison n'était jamais très grave, en plus. Ils en étaient déjà venus aux mains plus d'une fois et avaient atterri au poste de police pour violence sur la voie publique. Ce jour-là, Ace avait mis toute sa force dans son poing qui s'était écrasé contre le nez du roux, lui aplatissant légèrement. La plupart de leurs amis surnommaient Ace « le Poing Ardent » depuis.

Ace balança quelque chose à Eustass qui le saisit par le col.

\- Je vais t'éclater ta gueule d'ange, menaça-t-il.

\- Je crois pas, non.

Marco s'interposa entre eux, les chopant par la peau du cou. Les deux se calmèrent si vite que cela fit rire Noa. Marco l'avait toujours impressionné. Sa patience et son calme n'avaient d'égal que sa force et personne d'assez sensé ne se battait contre lui. Même Eustass qui était réputé violent et impulsif ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, les bras serrés sur sa poitrine. Ace se faisait sévèrement réprimander par Marco tandis que la foule se dispersait dans l'appartement. Law rejoint Noa, lui disant qu'il avait raison quand il disait que ça valait le coup d'œil. Les deux allèrent avec Shachi et Penguin et Kaya se joignit rapidement à eux. A aucun moment Noa n'eut envie de défendre Ace auprès de Marco. Après tout, c'était son problème. Et les disputes entre le roux et lui étaient systématiques. Elle se doutait bien que cette fois-ci Ace avait fait exprès de renverser son verre.

Quand deux heures du matin arriva, Noa se leva et fit signe à Ace qu'ils partaient. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool et elle préférait rentrer avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Et puis, Vivi les attendait tôt le lendemain matin pour faire les arrangements au studio. Ace avait déjà salué tout le monde, enfin ceux qui restaient, et dévalait les escaliers. Noa se dépêcha de mettre sa veste pour le rejoindre. Elle fit un signe de la main à Kaya, ne sachant pas où se trouvait son frère et remercia Marco pour la soirée. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- Je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. T'as vraiment l'air préoccupée en ce moment. On te force à rien, hein, mais tu sais bien qu'avec Shachi, on est là si tu as besoin.

Noa serra Penguin contre elle. Elle ne put rien répondre. Ils étaient égaux à eux-mêmes, adorables, et savait très bien qu'elle pouvait leur parler de ses problèmes. Mais pas ce soir. Penguin lui glissa « prends soin de toi » et la laissa.

Ace l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Il passa sa main dans la sienne et ils marchèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'appartement de la brune.

* * *

Noa était éreintée. Le réveil avait aussi dur que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée et Ace n'avait pas voulu sagement se coucher quand ils étaient rentrés… Elle balança son sac et ses chaussures contre le canapé et partit se faire un café, histoire d'avoir un peu de réconfort.

Mais elle savait ce qui lui ferait du bien. Un bon bain brûlant qu'elle se fit couler. En regardant la baignoire se remplir, sa tasse de café dans la main, elle se remémora ce que lui avait avoué Vivi un peu plus tôt.

_Flashback_

Le groupe était en train d'enregistrer « Play With Fire », qui représentait Ace en tout point, et Noa était avec Vivi de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien et la bleue était en train de lui faire part des différents arrangements qu'elle avait prévu pour cette chanson.

\- Je pensais mettre un peu plus de basses au début, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Que tant que ça plait aux gars et à Robin, tout me va. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, de toute manière, lui sourit Noa.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule ! Et qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être la destinataire de la plupart de ce qu'ils ont écrit…

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Le nombre de fangirls du groupe ne cessait visiblement pas de s'accroitre. Vivi ne faisait pas exception à la règle, même si elle travaillait pour eux.

\- Tu sais que je t'admire ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester de marbre, lui dit soudainement Vivi. A ta place, j'aurais déjà essayé quelque chose. Et Luffy est tellement mignon….

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse, par hasard ?

La bleue se mit à rougir fortement. Elle paniqua et bougea plusieurs boutons de la table de mixage, faisant râler les trois frères qui entendirent un bruit strident dans la salle. Vivi s'excusa rapidement et remit tout en ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas ça, c'est que…

Mais Noa ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait vu ce qui l'intéressait. Vivi avait bien des sentiments pour Luffy.

_Fin flashback_

Le problème n'était pas tant ce que Vivi ressentait mais la peur qui avait serré le cœur de Noa. La bleue était proche de Luffy et elle savait qu'il la considérait comme une amie. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'était approché de Vivi pendant la journée, elle ne savait pas quoi mais en tout cas, elle n'avait pas aimé. Elle n'avait pas aimé les étoiles que la mixeuse avait dans les yeux ni le ton mielleux qu'elle prenait pour lui parler. Et le brun qui était toujours aussi naturel et cool… Alors qu'il l'avait laissé la veille insatisfaite. Certes, elle l'avait fait avec Ace en revenant chez elle mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas le chanteur qui l'avait chauffé. Mais elle comptait bien lui rendre sa monnaie de sa pièce… Même si le connaissant, il n'avait pas fait ça à mal. Noa soupira et finit sa tasse. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et lança « Electric Feel » de MGMT avant de s'enfonçer dans l'eau brûlante.

Ça faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'elle était dans l'eau. La vapeur formait un épais brouillard dans la salle de bain et une odeur de fleur de cerisier emplissait la pièce. Elle commençait à s'endormir, la tête posée contre le mur, quand le portable de Noa vibra sur le rebord de la baignoire. Son nom s'afficha en haut de l'écran, la faisant sourire, et elle put lire : « _Je te rejoints chez toi ce soir_ ». Ses yeux pétillèrent sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde et elle se mordit la lèvre.

* * *

Noa avait les yeux bandés, les mains attachées, et n'avait aucun moyen pour savoir où il posait ses mains. Elle était nue sur lui, son dos collé à son torse, en position assise. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés de sueur. Il lui arracha un cri quand il amplifia ses mouvements, enfonçant encore plus son membre en elle. Cette sensation était divine. Il la possédait totalement. Noa gémit encore plus quand il se mit à caresser son intimité sans arrêter ses va-et-vient.

Elle voulait le toucher et lui donner autant de sensations qu'il lui procurait mais elle ne pouvait pas, ses poignets étant toujours liés. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent maladroitement celles de son partenaire.

\- S'il-te-plait… Laisse-moi te faire plaisir aussi …, murmura-t-elle.

\- Non. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es bien plus bandante comme ça, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle jouit pour la troisième fois sous ses caresses, la faisant encore trembler contre lui. Sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée indiqua à Noa que lui non plus n'en pouvait plus et il se libéra en elle sans plus de cérémonie. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux en arrière sur le lit de la brune. Noa posa sa tête contre son épaule et il consentit à lui rendre la vue et ses mains.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, tu vois que tu as survécu, se moqua-t-il.

\- C'était une vraie torture, je ne pouvais rien te faire ! Mais, je dois dire que tu viens de me donner un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie… Même si tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais. N'est-ce pas, Sabo ?

* * *

_OUI, je l'ai fait :) oui, je suis sadique et oui, je vous avais prévenu pour Noa !_

_Promis, vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre suivant..._

_En attendant, la chanson "Play With Fire" n'est pas écrite par ASL, vous vous en doutez bien, mais par Sam Tinnesz (en featuring avec Yacht Money) ^^_

_Oh, en parlant de musique, souhaitez-vous que je vous donne en début de chapitre quelle musique irait pendant la lecture ? Ou celle qui m'inspire pour écrire ?_

_Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue, ça encourage ^^_

_Bisous ~~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey~ _

_Me revoici avec un chapitre trois qui, je m'en excuse, est assez long je dois dire ^^' (j'avais des choses à raconter...) _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre, je n'avais pas prévu que l'idée plairait autant ^^ _

_Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire :D _

_Et je trouve qu'en lisant, "You Belong To Me" de Cat Pierce passe très bien, la chanson matche pas mal avec l'ambiance que j'ai voulu donner ^^ _

_Tant que j'y suis, je vous fais partager mon dernier délire : en allant dans cette fameuse parfumerie noire et blanche que tout le monde connait, je me suis amusée à chercher quels parfums iraient le mieux à ASL. Les résultats : Wanted d'Azzaro pour Luffy, Gentlemen Only de Givenchy pour Sabo et Invictus de Paco Rabanne pour Ace (Non, les noms ne vont pas du tout aux personnages en plus) ! Ne me remerciez pas, vous penserez à moi quand vous verrez les pubs ou que vous les sentirez XD (le délire grave de fangirl) _

_Disclaimer : A l'exception de l'idée de base et de Noa, le reste est à Eiichiro Oda _

_Rating : un bon gros M (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

\- Même si tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais. N'est-ce pas, Sabo ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'approcher de Noa, passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que de la soie. C'était un vrai appel à la luxure. Et c'était exactement pour ça que Noa faisait tout pour ne pas craquer quand il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait mais le bassiste avait une manière d'embrasser qui la retournait complètement. Sous ses traits angéliques se cachait un succube plus que doué. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, qu'il effleurait la plus infime partie de sa peau, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. C'était magique, grisant et enivrant. Elle en redemandait à chaque fois que c'était possible.

Sabo faisait de nouveau courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner dès qu'il frôlait le creux de ses reins. Sans cesser leur baiser, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et se mit à califourchon au dessus.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Noa passa sa main entre son ventre et celui du blond et saisit son membre qui devint de plus en plus dur sous ses caresses. Une main vint empoigner les cheveux sur sa nuque tandis que Sabo passa une langue tentatrice entre ses lèvres. Sa main parcourut la cuisse de Noa qui gémit de désir et se sentait de plus en plus affamée. Il était près d'atteindre son intimité mais elle le devança. Elle se recula et prit entièrement son membre dans sa bouche. Les mouvements qu'elle faisait étaient volontairement très lents, trop au goût du blond qui bougea ses hanches pour l'inciter à accélérer. Noa ne se fit pas prier. Elle alla de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que Sabo lui demande d'arrêter et la ramène contre lui.

\- Il y a quelques chose que j'ai très envie d'essayer.

Le dos de Noa rencontra le mur derrière elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassiste qui la pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyants au fil du temps. Sabo la portait de tout son poids et il touchait continuellement le point le plus sensible chez elle. Noa mit ses mains autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle vit des gouttes de sueur perler le long des tempes de son partenaire au fur et à mesure que Sabo amplifiait le mouvement. Ne tenant plus, ils vinrent à l'unisson alors que les ongles de Noa se plantèrent dans les épaules du blond.

Sabo la déposa sur son oreiller. Ils étaient tous les deux luisants de transpiration et ils se mirent d'accord pour passer à la douche avant de dormir.

Quand Noa rejoignit Sabo, elle vit qu'il n'avait enfilé que son boxer et que la couette était à peine rabattue sur ses jambes. Il avait le nez plongé dans son carnet, attisant la curiosité de la brune. Il avait l'air si concentré… Elle se glissa le plus doucement possible à ses côtés et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Malheureusement, elle n'aperçut qu'un « M » écrit en lettre majuscule dans le titre avant que le blond ne referme ses notes.

-Noa.

\- Désolée… Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de la lire, celle-ci ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle est très personnelle. Luffy et Ace ne sont même pas au courant que je l'écris. Mais si tu es sage, je te la montrerais un jour…

Noa se mit à bouder, faisant rire le blond. Il savait très bien qu'elle était trop têtue pour pouvoir dire un jour qu'elle avait été sage comme une image. Elle avait un esprit rebelle qui n'aimait suivre aucune règle à part les siennes.

Sabo rangea son carnet dans sa veste qui trainait à côté du lit et s'allongea. Noa fit de même et mit sa tête sur le bras qu'il lui tendait. Sabo posa sa main sur ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec. Elle ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Elle était au chaud, parfaitement calée, et les papouilles dans les cheveux étaient divines. Noa entendit à peine « Bonne nuit, bébé » avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

La première chose que Noa remarqua quand elle ouvrit les yeux était qu'elle avait froid. Enfin, plus que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Et pour cause : ce qui lui servait de bouillotte n'était plus dans le lit avec elle. Elle avait dû dormir plus longtemps que prévu et Sabo avait sûrement été obligé de partir. Noa regarda par réflexe sur sa table de chevet. A chaque fois que le blond était parti pendant son sommeil, il lui avait laissé une note à côté du lit. Elle les avait toutes gardées d'ailleurs. Elles étaient toutes dans une boite, cachée entre son matelas et le sommier. Pourtant, pas de mots n'avaient été posés. Noa se sentit déçue. Il était vraiment parti comme un voleur cette fois, même si cela l'étonnait de sa part.

Noa allait se pencher pour vérifier si les affaires du blond étaient au sol quand on fit irruption dans sa chambre. C'était Sabo justement, déjà habillé et la mine radieuse. Il avait un plateau à la main, rempli de tout ce que Noa préférait le matin. Elle se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attention. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui posa son petit-déjeuner sur les genoux avant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un délicieux goût de chocolat à la noisette.

\- Tu n'aurais pas trouvé le pot que je cachais au fond de mon placard par hasard, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Non, du tout. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai sorti le chocolat chaud qui va avec.

Noa éclata de rire. Nul doute que le blond s'était servi comme s'il était chez lui et l'odeur de café qui venait de la cuisine en était la preuve. Quand Noa but une gorgée de son chocolat, elle faillit lâcher sa tasse sous la surprise.

\- C'est super bon ! Comment tu as fait ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est divin, merci Sabo, se rattrapa-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Ha ha, je n'ai fait que me servir dans tes placards tu sais. Et puis, bébé, j'aime bien te faire plaisir.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et louper un battement, si bien qu'il lui fit mal plus qu'autre chose. Elle adorait le surnom qu'il lui donnait et Sabo était décidément le meilleur petit ami dont on pouvait rêver. Noa se figea à cette pensée. Elle secoua la tête. Sabo ne sortait pas avec elle. C'était même elle qui avait fixé la limite. Mais c'était très tentant, sachant qu'il était toujours aux petits soins avec elle. Ne pas craquer était son défi à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Pourtant qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se mettre avec quelqu'un ? Peut-être le fait qu'elle entretenait une relation plus que complexe avec trois garçons différents… Mais si elle devait avoir un petit-ami, cela impliquait bien sûr la fin des entrevues. Et étrangement, cette pensée ne plaisait pas à Noa.

\- Bébé ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'étais … perdue dans mes pensées, prétexta Noa.

\- J'ai vu ça !, ria Sabo. Et qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ?

\- Oh rien, je me disais juste qu'il fallait que j'aille voir mon père.

Sabo haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Noa finit son plateau et elle le posa à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre les gars au studio ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement. Avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je leur ai dit que j'étais chez Hak. Tu tiens tant que ça à me mettre dehors ?

\- Non, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien évidemment que je veux que tu restes !, répondit elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Je te taquine, Noa, la coupa Sabo. Je t'avoue que j'aime mieux être auprès de toi…

Il se pencha et lui vola un baiser, empêchant Noa de répliquer.

\- Même si tu as raison, Vivi nous attend de toute façon. On se rejoint là-bas ?

Noa hocha la tête. Sabo l'embrassa, récupéra sa veste et sortit de l'appartement, laissant Noa seule. La brune ne resta pas au lit longtemps. Elle devait aller voir Robin pour lui donner les démos du groupe et le plus rapidement possible.

Robin avait été plus que satisfaite par le travail des garçons et comme Noa s'y était attendue, la productrice avait fait part de son envie à ce que la voix de Luffy soit plus présente sur l'album, en voyant le succès de sa chanson. Noa n'avait pu que lui répondre qu'elle allait faire tout son possible pour le convaincre, même si le brun lui-même avait assuré qu'il souhaitait rester derrière sa batterie. Cependant, un détail n'avait pas échappé à Robin et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour demander : si Noa savait pour qui les chansons de l'album avaient été écrites. Elle avait répondu qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée mais Noa avait bien vu son regard. Elle était persuadée que Robin avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'elle avait une liaison avec eux. Ce dernier point tracassait énormément Noa. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une fille facile. Même s'il n'y avait que la vérité qui blessait…

Elle soupira et prit son portable. Elle envoya un message à Ace pour prévenir le groupe qu'elle avait une dernière chose à faire avant d'aller au studio. Elle se dépêcha tout de même à rejoindre la maison de son père et faillit même rentrer dans quelqu'un en marchant. Malheureusement, son père était absent. Noa se frappa le front avec sa main. Vu l'heure qu'il était et en plein milieu de semaine, il était évident qu'il était au poste de police à travailler. Elle était totalement décalée, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de tournée. Le rythme avait été tellement intense pendant un mois qu'elle ne savait même plus quel jour il était.

Quand elle arriva, Noa essaya d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle entra dans la régie pour retrouver Vivi tandis que les garçons enregistraient « You Know Me Too Well » dans la cabine. Vivi était concentrée sur la table de mixage, un casque sur les oreilles. Noa attrapa le sien et put écouter le groupe jusqu'à la fin. La bleue fit une dernière mise au point avant de dire aux garçons de faire une pause. Elle se tourna vers Noa.

\- Hey, la salua-t-elle. Désolée, on ne t'a pas attendu. Même Sabo est arrivé en retard ce matin mais Ace avait déjà commencé à enregistrer les backgrounds.

\- Au contraire, vous avez bien fait. Tu me fais écouter ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Il faut juste que j'aille me chercher un café avant, je ne tiens plus.

La bleue se leva et laissa Noa. La brune porta son regard vers la vitre. Ace était allongé sur le sol, Sabo lisait un texte de chanson et Luffy jouait avec ses baguettes. L'une d'entre elle lui échappa des mains et vint atterrir sur le front d'Ace qui se mit à râler. Noa se fit la remarque que Vivi n'avait pas éteint le micro des garçons. Elle entendait tout. Ace et Luffy se mirent à se chamailler avant d'être calmés par Sabo.

\- Regardez ça plutôt que de faire le pitre, les sermonna Sabo en leur tendant la feuille qu'il avait plus tôt dans la main.

\- C'est une de tes dernières, c'est ça ?, demanda Ace.

Sabo acquiesça. Luffy se mit à lire très attentivement et se tourna vers ses frères.

\- Justement, je voulais vous poser une question, vu que ça fait un moment que je me le demande. Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ?

Ace recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Sabo faillit lâcher sa basse et Noa avait arrêté de respirer.

\- Attends, Lu'. Tu peux répéter ?, balbutia Ace sous la surprise.

\- Bah c'est comment quand t'es amoureux ? Tu ressens quoi ?

\- Tu t'intéresses à ça maintenant ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Si tu sais pas, tu le dis et c'est tout, répliqua Luffy.

\- C'est pas ça, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne tu ne l'as jamais été, ça c'est sûr, répondit Sabo.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je demande.

Noa préféra s'asseoir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Ça ne ressemblait pas au brun et elle se mit à paniquer. Et s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Non, il lui aurait dit. Elle aurait même été la première au courant. Alors pourquoi se posait-il des questions à ce sujet ? Luffy fut sur le point de répondre à son frère à ce propos mais Vivi rentra dans la régie.

\- On y retourne, les gars ?

Noa se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings. La bleue était arrivée au mauvais moment et c'était plus que frustrant de ne pas avoir entendu la réponse de Luffy.

En plus de cela, à la fin de la session deux bonnes heures plus tard, Vivi interpela Luffy. Elle s'approcha de lui en se tordant les mains.

\- Je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu serais libre ce soir ? J'aimerais bien qu'on sorte… ensemble. Si ça te dit, bien sûr !, ajouta Vivi précipitamment.

\- Carrément ! T'es mon amie ! Hey, Noa, tu viens avec nous ?, demanda Luffy en se tournant vers sa manager.

Noa se sentit désolée pour Vivi. Visiblement, la bleue avait rassemblé tout son courage pour lui proposer une sortie et comme d'habitude, Luffy n'avait pas su voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il avait pris au mot près ce que Vivi avait dit. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas de la savoir amoureuse de Luffy et au vu de ses interrogations précédentes, Noa n'était pas cruelle à ce point. Surtout que la mixeuse venait de se faire friendzoner assez violemment.

\- Non, Luffy. Restez tous les deux, je ne veux pas être de trop et…

\- Je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux.

Sabo se tenait derrière Noa et l'avait fait sursauter. Noa eut un très mauvais pressentiment quand elle vit les yeux de Luffy s'écarquiller.

\- Ouais, c'est une super idée ça ! Ace, tu viens ?

\- Oh que non. Ce soir, je suis avec les gars.

Le sourire qu'Ace adressa à Noa lui fit bien comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit la cinquième roue du carrosse. En attendant, elle était coincée. Luffy sautait partout d'excitation, Sabo la couvait du regard et Vivi ne savait plus où se mettre. Noa capitula mais se promit intérieurement de laisser un peu d'espace à la bleue pendant la soirée. La pauvre avait peut-être prévu de parler de ses sentiments à Luffy, vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rejoindre dans la soirée au « Bar de l'Arnaque » et chacun repartit de son côté.

Noa essaya de nouveau de passer chez son père mais celui-ci était toujours aux abonnés absents. Elle pesta contre lui. Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre son frère et lui et si, comme Viola l'avait dit, sa famille était plus grande que ce qu'elle pensait. Rien ne pressait, bien sûr, mais elle était curieuse et la patience n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Noa grimpa les marches jusqu'à son appartement. Elle eut la surprise, et était à deux doigts de marcher dessus, de trouver la plus magnifique des roses rouges sur son paillasson. Elle était à peine ouverte, d'un rouge sang profond et sentait divinement bon. L'odeur des fleurs était ce qu'elle préférait. Une chose cependant attira son attention. Le ruban bleu nuit qui était attaché autour de la tige de la rose.

\- Sabo.

Elle était persuadée que la fleur venait de lui. Le ruban avait exactement la couleur de ses yeux et il était bien assez romantique pour lui laisser ce genre de présent. L'intention la toucha énormément. En rentrant chez elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire de nouveau qu'il était décidément le petit-ami parfait…

Noa mit la fleur dans un vase qu'elle posa sur la table de son salon et prit son portable. Elle envoya un message à Sabo pour le remercier de l'attention et qu'il n'avait pas à lui faire plaisir comme ça. Le retour ne se fit pas attendre : « _Prends-en soin pour moi. D'accord, Bébé ? Et je viens te chercher tout à l'heure, j'ai très envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul avant de rejoindre les autres…_ ». Le cœur de Noa bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle ne réussit pas à lui répondre. Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était exactement le genre de message qui la faisait rêver. Sabo savait très bien jouer le rôle du prince charmant. Même si elle était plutôt le genre de princesse à se secourir toute seule…

Il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Noa avait passé son après-midi à téléphoner à droite, à gauche pour promouvoir l'album d'ASL. Il était quasiment fini et il fallait absolument que la publicité se démarque. Ils avaient déjà posté plusieurs vidéos sur internet, fait passer le message sur les réseaux sociaux et cela marchait plutôt bien. Mais Noa cherchait l'élément qui pourrait vraiment marquer la carrière du groupe. Elle alluma la télévision, certaines pubs pourraient peut-être lui donner quelques idées… Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle eut une illumination. Le show-time le plus regardé et le plus en vogue du moment. « The Amazon's Show » était l'émission la plus populaire et c'était surtout grâce à la présentatrice et journaliste, Boa Hancock. Cette femme était considérée comme la plus belle femme du monde, exerçait son pouvoir sur tout et était considérée comme une impératrice dans le monde des médias. Lorsqu'elle accordait une interview à un artiste, la popularité de celui-ci grimpait en flèche et elle ne rencontrait que les personnalités les plus influentes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à avoir au moins un rendez-vous avec la journaliste. Mais il y avait un problème et non des moindres : Boa Hancock n'aimait pas les hommes. Elle les méprisait au plus haut point et n'acceptait que des femmes sur son plateau. La convaincre allait être compliqué mais il fallait absolument que Noa essaie. Elle appela Nico Robin qui lui donna son approbation et le numéro du secrétariat de Hancock. Etant une femme, Noa n'eut aucun mal à obtenir un rendez-vous avec la journaliste. Sa secrétaire, qui se présenta sous le nom de Margaret, la prévint cependant qu'elle avait tout intérêt à être concise et à aller droit au but quand elle sera dans son bureau, puisque Boa Hancock n'appréciait ni les indécis, ni les fourbes. Noa la remercia chaleureusement pour ces conseils et raccrocha. La journaliste n'avait reçu qu'un seul homme sur son plateau. C'était Shanks et la célébrité du roux était plus importante que la sienne à ce moment-là. Elle avait donc accepté pour que sa popularité à elle puisse s'accroitre. Noa avait peut-être une chance… Même si les garçons n'étaient pas aussi connus. Mais qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien alors…

Elle se demandait si elle devait emmener le groupe avec elle pour rencontrer Hancock quand on entra chez elle.

\- Bébé ?

Noa sursauta et se redressa vivement. Sabo se tenait devant elle, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir à manches longues retroussées sur ses coudes et d'un jeans brut foncé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- J'ai toqué mais comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai préféré rentrer.

\- Oh, Sabo, je suis désolée ! J'étais tellement dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai même pas entendu.

\- Tu pensais à moi, j'espère ?, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Presque…

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Sabo la serra contre lui.

\- Tu t'en donnes du mal pour nous…

\- C'est normal, je suis votre manager. Et puis ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Par contre, n'en parle pas à Ace et Luffy pour l'instant. Ace voudrait sûrement draguer Hancock pour l'amadouer et Luffy… Et bien, c'est Luffy quoi. Sa délicatesse est tellement légendaire qu'il serait capable de ruiner l'entretien en moins de deux, même si ce n'est pas son but.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi !, ria Sabo. Je te fais confiance alors. Tu me diras si tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ou non.

Noa acquiesça et posa sa tête sur les genoux du blond. Elle somnola un moment tandis que Sabo jouait avec ses cheveux. Ça lui fit un bien fou. Elle se sentait plus reposée et se redressa avant de s'étirer.

\- Je vais me préparer, je reviens, fit-elle avant d'embrasser le blond sur la joue.

Sabo ne dit rien. Noa sentit son regard la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte de sa salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit chaude et en profita pour se déshabiller. Quand elle fut à température, Noa grimpa dans sa baignoire et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau. La chaleur la réveilla comme il fallait et la requinqua aussitôt. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier et sentir chaque muscle se détendre après la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Noa passa ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés quand deux bras puissants l'entourèrent par la taille. Elle en était sûre. Sabo n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de venir sous la douche avec elle. Elle sourit pour elle-même et passa une langue avide sur ses lèvres. Elle laissa le blond couvrir son cou de baisers et se retourna pour lui faire face. Sabo se tenait derrière elle, aussi nu qu'elle. Il avait vraiment prévu son effet puisque Noa ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Le blond ne se gênait pas pour la détailler du regard. Noa fondit sur ses lèvres pour cacher son embarras. Sabo glissa sa main sur sa joue et la plaqua contre le mur, juste sous la douche. Noa croisa ses mains autour de la nuque du blond et ses jambes autour de sa taille, tandis que la vapeur se faisait de plus en plus épaisse dans la pièce.

Noa pouvait entendre « Summer Days » de Martin Garrix de là où elle était. Depuis qu'elle connaissait les garçons, elle était revenue quelques fois au « Bar de l'Arnaque » et avait été surprise de voir que Shakky, la propriétaire, avait une partie bar et une partie boîte. Elle en avait fait le lieu le plus populaire de la ville, surtout depuis qu'elle avait organisé des soirées pour faire connaitre des artistes. Elle avait bien fait d'avoir eu cette idée, d'ailleurs. Sans ça, Noa n'aurait jamais pu connaitre ASL.

Sabo se tenait à côté d'elle. Après l'avoir prise sous la douche, ils avaient continué leur tête-à-tête sous la couette. Noa n'aurait jamais cru avoir une expérience aussi excitante avec des glaçons. Elle eut un frisson en y repensant. Sabo dut deviner ce qu'elle avait par la tête.

\- J'ai encore d'autres idées comme ça mais toutes te les dévoiler ne serait pas amusant, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la rue, il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres puis dans le cou. S'il continuait comme ça, Noa allait devenir folle. Elle en était persuadée. Cependant, elle ne put pas s'attarder plus que ça sur ce que venait de lui dire et faire Sabo. Luffy et Vivi venaient d'arriver et le brun leur faisait des grands signes. Quand ils s'approchèrent, Luffy fit la grimace.

\- Sabo, comment ça se fait que tu sentes comme Noa ?

\- C'est de ma faute ! On a failli être en retard et j'ai mis du parfum à côté de lui avant de partir, mentit Noa.

Elle avait sorti la première excuse qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Heureusement que Luffy était crédule. Il la crut aussitôt. Il lui sembla pourtant que Vivi n'avait gobé qu'à moitié son histoire puisqu'elle haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien cependant. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le bar et se dirigèrent sur la droite pour descendre quelques marches. « Be Mine » d'Ofenbach tournait à fond dans la boîte. Il y avait un monde fou si bien que Noa se demanda s'ils allaient trouver un endroit pour se poser. Luffy attrapa le premier poignet qui se présenta, soit celui de Vivi, et alla au milieu de la piste. Noa était persuadée que, peu importe la musique, le brun avait décidé de faire la fête. Sabo lui fit signe de le suivre. Il avait repéré une table au fond avec des banquettes collées au mur. Noa savait très bien que le blond était venu pour lui tenir compagnie, puisque venir en boite n'était pas spécialement son truc. Elle se posa sur un des sièges tandis que Sabo partit commander une bouteille. Noa se mit à écouter simplement la musique en attendant, son pied battant la mesure sous la table. Elle s'amusait à traduire les paroles quand elle fut interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées.

\- Tu danses ?, demanda une voix grave à côté d'elle. Ah, bah, Noa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

Shachi s'était assis à côté d'elle. Noa le dévisagea, incrédule. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi entreprenant, d'habitude Shachi était le plus discret du groupe. Alors le voir aborder une fille aussi aisément l'étonna, peut-être trop pour que ce ne soit pas vexant. Mais s'il était là, ça voulait dire que…

\- Hey, les gars, venez par là !

Le châtain fit des grands signes et fut rapidement rejoint par Penguin, Ace et Law. Ils la saluèrent tous chaleureusement et s'assirent avec elle. Noa n'eut pas son mot à dire. Elle était contente de les voir, bien sûr, mais passer un peu de temps seule à seul avec Sabo l'avait pas mal tenté aussi… Et justement, le blond revint, les bras chargés de bouteilles. Il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il était tombé sur les gars au bar.

\- T'avais besoin de prendre autant de trucs ?, demanda Ace.

\- Comme ça, chacun prend ce qui lui plait ! Et Shakky m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire pour la note, on lui remboursera en donnant un petit concert ici.

Ace approuva et Noa se dit qu'elle allait devoir trouver une soirée dans l'emploi du temps des garçons pour rembourser leur dette. Sabo servit tout le monde et s'assit en face de Noa, qui était coincée entre Law et Shachi. D'un regard appuyé, il fit comprendre à la brune qu'il aurait préféré un tête-à-tête avec elle, lui aussi. Law eut un fou rire. Ace le regarda comme s'il n'avait pas toutes les lumières allumées mais Noa comprit parfaitement ce qu'il avait. Il n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre Sabo et elle.

\- T'es pire que papa quand t'es comme ça, lui lança-t-elle.

\- Arrête de toujours me comparer au vieux. Et j'ai bien le droit de rire, n'est-ce pas, Noa ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réponde à la provocation. Elle savait très bien qu'il faisait ça pour l'embêter et quoiqu'elle en dise, il y arrivait plutôt bien.

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous chamailler les deux gamins, ça serait cool. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer seul ce soir, alors si vous permettez…

Penguin avait commencé à se lever et se rassit finalement en voyant que Luffy revenait avec Vivi. Luffy semblait plus que ravi, était déjà en sueur et Vivi avait les joues rouges et semblait embarrassée. Noa pria intérieurement pour que tout ça ne soit dû qu'à de la danse et serra les dents. Sa tête lui tourna soudainement. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à avoir de réactions comme celle-ci. C'était principalement elle qui avait mis des barrières entre les garçons et elle. Si elle avait accepté de n'en choisir qu'un et de se mettre véritablement avec, elle n'aurait pas à se sentir jalouse comme ça. Elle était bien punie… Voir une fille approcher Luffy l'énervait toujours plus que raison, Sabo était si parfait qu'elle se demandait de plus en plus si elle méritait vraiment quelqu'un comme lui et Ace était un véritable pilier sur lequel elle se reposait tellement qu'elle en était devenue dépendante. Même si cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté ensemble, le chanteur avait répondu présent à chaque fois qu'elle était tracassée. Il l'avait toujours écouté à chaque fois qu'elle en avait ressenti le besoin. Elle avait juste à venir lui en parler et le brun s'était toujours montré de bons conseils.

Noa se mit à avoir très chaud. Cet aveu mental lui avait plus coûté qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de faire un rapide point avec elle-même, sauf que le fait d'être entourée des trois principaux intéressés ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle demanda à Shachi pour passer et traversa la piste pour rejoindre les escaliers. Elle arriva enfin dans la rue et fut soulagée quand elle vit que personne ne l'avait suivie. Noa s'adossa un peu plus loin contre un mur et leva la tête. Le ciel était particulièrement dégagé et elle put observer les étoiles. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois doucement. Elle se perdit dans ces milliers de points brillants, comme découpés dans du papier crépon bleu marine, et l'envoutaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie complètement ce pour quoi elle était sortie. Malgré tout, l'air était assez frais et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour s'apporter un peu de chaleur.

\- Vous avez vu les filles ?! Apparemment, ASL est à l'intérieur !

\- Non, t'es sérieuse ? Je les adore ! Ils sont tellement beaux en plus…

\- Ouais mais attends, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient pas seuls, et qu'il y a l'autre espèce de pouffiasse qui leur sert de manager.

\- Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent à cette nana, je l'ai vu et elle est carrément banale…

\- Moi, je suis sûre que c'est une espèce de salope qui doit essayer de se faire les trois. Si ça se trouve, c'est comme ça qu'elle a réussi à bosser pour eux, elle doit s'occuper d'eux sous le bureau plus que pour leur musique…

Les filles ricanèrent. Noa avait à peine tourné la tête quand elle avait vu qu'elles parlaient du groupe. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant cracher leur venin. Ces filles étaient jalouses de la position de Noa et elle s'y était faite. C'était comme ça. Ça lui avait fait pourtant drôle, la première fois qu'elle s'était faite insulter comme ça, parce qu'elle était toujours avec les trois frères. Sur le moment, ça l'avait blessé et c'est en parlant avec Ace qu'elle s'était calmée. Le brun lui avait dit de ne pas faire attention à tout ça et que ça n'apporterait rien à personne de rentrer là-dedans. Il avait parfaitement raison. Si ça se trouvait, les filles avaient vu qu'elle était à côté d'elle et en avaient fait exprès. Même si cela faisait un peu écho à ses pensées, elle préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle passa au milieu du groupe de filles et rentra de nouveau dans le bar, la tête haute.

Alors que Noa rejoignait les garçons, ils étaient tous en train de relever des défis les plus idiots les uns que les autres. Noa leva les yeux au ciel et prit place à côté de Luffy. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la piste, repérant sans trop y prêter d'attention les vautours prêts à attraper leurs proies à la moindre occasion. Noa reporta son attention sur la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as eu tout à l'heure ?, s'inquiéta Luffy.

Il avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse. Noa se tendit instantanément. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait voulu prendre l'air parce qu'il faisait trop chaud dans la pièce.

\- Et là ? Les gars font quoi ?

\- Oh bah, ils ont parié sur celui qui finira le plus rapidement son verre.

Law fut le premier à poser son verre et agissait comme s'il n'avait pas avalé une seule goutte d'alcool. Il fut rapidement suivi par Ace puis par Shachi et Penguin. Vu la tête que les trois faisaient, Noa se fit la remarque qu'elle avait dû rester plus longtemps que prévu dehors. Visiblement, ils ne venaient pas de boire leur premier verre.

\- Hey, les gars, vous savez nouer une queue de cerise avec votre langue, vous ?, sonda Shachi.

\- C'est un défi ? Vendu, répondit Ace. Shakky, on veut des cerises !

Ace grimpa sur la table et partit au bar récupérer ce qu'il voulait. Il revint rapidement avec son dû, avec un sourire semblable à celui du diable accroché aux lèvres. Noa connaissait le mythe et ça l'amusa particulièrement. Pour être franche, elle était assez curieuse de voir qui allait réussir. La pauvre Vivi n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se mettre. Cela ne devait pas vraiment être la soirée de rêve qu'elle s'était imaginée au départ…

Chaque garçon prit un fruit, à l'exception de Sabo qui passa son tour et de Luffy qui ne savait pas à quoi ça correspondait. Noa lui dit simplement d'observer et qu'il essaierait après s'il le souhaitait.

Le premier à réussir fut de nouveau Law, qui avait mis une bonne minute. Noa se demanda aussitôt pourquoi elle avait besoin d'avoir une information pareille. Ace prit un peu plus de temps mais finit par y arriver également, posant fièrement le nœud devant lui. Très laborieusement, Shachi finit enfin par brandir fièrement sa queue de cerise nouée. Penguin laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

\- J'abandonne. J'y arrive pas du tout.

Ace et Law se moquèrent ouvertement de lui, en lui disant qu'en fouillant un peu, ils allaient forcément finir par lui trouver des qualités. Le kinésithérapeute leur répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

\- Et toi, Luffy ? Tu veux essayer ?, dit Noa en lui tendant une cerise.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça a l'air marrant.

A peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le brun sortit d'entre ses lèvres la tige parfaitement nouée. Noa fut impressionnée et en même temps pas si surprise que ça… Après tout, il lui avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il savait très bien se servir de sa langue.

\- C'était ça qu'il fallait faire ?, demanda Luffy.

\- C'est une blague… ?

Noa réprima son fou rire en voyant l'expression désespérée de Penguin et celle sidérée d'Ace. Elle se calma aussitôt en voyant le regard lourd de sens de son frère. Elle lui tira discrètement la langue.

\- Bon et sinon, vous m'expliquez à quoi ça correspond ?, s'impatienta le batteur.

\- Le mythe veut que, plus tu arrives facilement à nouer une queue de cerise avec ta langue, mieux tu embrasses, expliqua Sabo.

Noa sentit le coup arriver. Luffy s'était automatiquement tourné vers elle, sûrement pour lui demander si elle était d'accord avec ça. Elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Si vous avez fini avec vos concours de talents, personnellement, je vais danser. Qui vient ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se fondit dans la masse. « Promises » de Calvin Harris plaisait énormément et Noa rentra rapidement dans la musique. Si elle avait fait ça pour couper court aux questions que les gars auraient pu poser à Luffy, elle se surprit à apprécier de danser un peu. En plus, la boîte était très sombre et la seule manière de voir quelque chose était grâce aux lumières de couleur. Elle réussit à se mettre dans un coin, assez loin de la table où se trouvait les autres, et fut vite rejointe par Sabo. Elle aperçut Luffy du coin de l'œil. Le brun la dévorait d'un regard brûlant, sûrement frustré de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa question.

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors qu'elle dansait avec Sabo à ses côtés. Le blond était resté discret, la faisant tourner de temps à autres, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Noa et lui décidèrent de s'asseoir un peu. La musique qui passait ne leur plaisait pas spécialement. Quand ils revinrent, Vivi se leva.

\- Les gars, je vais y aller. Il est tard et j'ai encore du travail demain matin.

Les garçons la saluèrent mais Noa préféra remonter avec elle. Arrivées à l'air libre, elle tenta quelque chose.

\- T'es sûre que tout va bien, Vivi ? Je suis désolée si la soirée ne s'est pas passée comme tu le voulais…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit la bleue. Je sais depuis longtemps que ce que je ressens pour Luffy n'est pas réciproque, alors je vais essayer de passer à autre chose, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un papier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts où Noa lut un « P » avant que Vivi ne le cache. A la prochaine, Noa !

Noa ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si elle avait bien compris, Vivi laissait tomber Luffy pour un certain autre brun… Elle secoua la tête. Tout cela ne la regardait aucunement. Même si dans le fond, elle se dit qu'elle était assez rassurée de savoir ça…

La soirée s'était terminée à une heure plus qu'avancée, si bien qu'ils avaient croisé des personnes s'en allant au travail. Quand Noa était revenue, on lui avait servi un généreux verre. Plusieurs autres avaient suivi mais la brune s'était arrêtée juste à temps pour se souvenir de toute la soirée. En soit, la suite s'était déroulée simplement : la dose d'alcool dans son organisme l'avait bien désinhibée et elle s'était déchainée sur la piste. Shakky les avait mis dehors et Noa était rentrée chez elle, seule pour une fois. Et elle avait insisté pour avoir la paix.

Et elle avait bien fait. Noa s'était pourtant endormie de suite mais son sommeil avait été peuplé de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elle s'était réveillée secouée de sanglots. Dans son rêve, Luffy, Sabo et Ace l'insultaient à tour de rôle en lui demandant comment elle avait pu leur faire ça. Elle avait mis un moment à se calmer et avait passé la matinée à y repenser, une tasse de café à la main. Noa la posa dans son évier et lança sa playlist préférée. La journée qu'elle avait passée la veille tournait également trop dans son esprit. Les sourires que Sabo lui avait adressés faisaient tambouriner son cœur contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient uniques, chaleureux et la rendaient plus légère. Le blond était si doux et si prévenant… Son regard se posa sur la rose qui était encore dans son vase. Elle était toujours aussi belle et semblait s'être épanouie aux rayons du soleil. Noa crut même voir de nouvelles feuilles pointer le bout de leur nez. Noa fit glisser ses doigts le long des pétales, délicats et frêles. Le rouge de la fleur était magnifique. Aussi passionné et envoutant que le regard de Luffy. Il l'avait fixé toute la soirée. Et elle ne put empêcher les bouffées de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps en y repensant.

Noa se cala contre le mur de son salon et se fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle releva ses jambes contre elle pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Toute cette histoire devenait tellement compliquée… Quand elle s'était lancée là-dedans avec les garçons, elle n'avait pas prévu que son cœur vienne s'en mêler. C'était censé être une simple relation de corps, une expérience entre jeunes. Mais les garçons étaient tellement adorables avec elle. Ils avaient un don pour la rendre folle. Folle de leur compagnie et du temps qu'elle passait avec eux. Ce n'était pas le but de tout ça pourtant ! Elle s'était embarquée dans un truc plus gros qu'elle. Noa soupira. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle pouvait gérer ça. Mais il le fallait. Et elle devait décider seule. Le seul point « positif » dans cette histoire, c'était qu'aucun des trois frères n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils venaient à le savoir ? Ça en était fini de sa relation avec eux, c'était certain. Et elle ? Que devait-elle faire ? Choisir l'un des trois ? Ne choisir personne ? Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Au fond, sa plus grande peur était qu'ils la détestent. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. Et malheureusement, les faits étaient là. Et elle aurait dû y réfléchir avant de s'y lancer tête baissée.

\- Les gars, je veux vous garder dans ma vie, moi…, chuchota Noa.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Elle n'était pas triste mais tellement perdue… Noa ne savait plus quoi faire. Les deux seules personnes au courant de cette partie de sa vie, son père et son frère, ne l'aideraient pas car elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec eux. Son père lui répondrait sûrement qu'elle n'avait qu'à assumer et Law lui dirait que, même s'il appréciait les gars, elle se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et c'était tout. Mais ce n'est décidément pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

Noa essuya ses larmes sur ses joues et rabattit rapidement ses boucles derrière son oreille en entendant frapper à sa porte. Quasiment personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et ce n'était pas près de changer. Quand elle ouvrit, Noa fut surprise de trouver sa meilleure amie sur le perron, accompagnée de Penguin, et tous deux avaient une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Noa, faut que tu nous parles. Tu as mis ta playlist « The Fray ». Tu ne fais ça que quand tu es triste, dit soudainement Kaya.

Noa ne répondit pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la blonde la connaissait trop bien. Noa ne sortait « Say When » que lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et elle avait mis la chanson en boucle sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'effaça pour les laisser rentrer et ils s'installèrent sur son canapé comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

\- Pas que je ne sois pas contente de vous voir mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda la brune.

\- De base, je devais simplement voir Law mais je suis tombé sur cette demoiselle, en proie à la panique au beau milieu de la rue, parce que sa meilleure amie ne répondait pas à ses appels.

\- Désolée, Penguin, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas trop laissé le choix, s'excusa Kaya.

Le concerné haussa les épaules. Noa partit aussitôt en quête de son téléphone. Il était au fond de son lit, appelant à l'aide sûrement depuis le début de la journée, et affichait une bonne quinzaine d'appels en absence de la part de Kaya. Ah, et un message de son frère. Qui lui demandait aimablement de répondre à Kaya qui l'avait harcelé pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle lui répondit dans la foulée que Penguin et Kaya étaient à présent chez elle et qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard.

Mais les autres messages l'achevèrent. Ils lui avaient écrit tous les trois, de manière plus ou moins romantique évidemment, qu'ils auraient préféré passer la nuit avec elle plutôt que seul. Noa se passa une main sur son visage. Même si c'était très tentant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle réponde. Si elle rentrait dans leur jeu, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'ils s'invitent chacun chez elle et elle allait se retrouver avec les trois frères sur le pas de sa porte. Et c'était hors de question.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle était toujours aussi préoccupée. Néanmoins, ses deux invités ne dirent rien, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'ouvre à eux. Noa coupa la musique et s'assit à côté de Kaya. En dehors de sa famille, les deux seules personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance étaient ces deux là. Et le fardeau commençait à être trop lourd à porter.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire..., commença-t-elle.

\- Raconte-nous. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, dit Kaya en posant une main rassurante sur son genou.

\- Ça fait plus de quatre mois que ça dure, c'est… Je … Je vois régulièrement Luffy, Sabo et Ace.

\- Oui, ça, on le savait, vu que tu bosses pour eux…

\- Non mais, tu ne comprends pas. Le problème, c'est que je couche avec eux.

\- Les trois en même temps ?!

\- Penguin, fais un effort !, le sermonna Kaya. Donc là, t'es en train de me dire que depuis plusieurs mois, tu te fais les trois, chacun leur tour on va dire, et que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Mais pourquoi ? Et je ne comprends pas, c'est à cause de ça que tu pleurais avant qu'on arrive ? Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu as les yeux rouges depuis qu'on est rentrés.

\- Justement, ils ne sont pas au courant de rien. Et heureusement d'ailleurs !

-Noa, il faut que tu reprennes l'histoire depuis le début, la coupa Kaya. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là ?

\- C'est Luffy qui est venu en premier. En mars, il a débarqué chez moi à trois heures du matin en me disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à me sortir de sa tête. On a passé la nuit ensemble et le lendemain, on s'est mis d'accord pour que ça reste entre nous mais qu'on ne ferait que coucher ensemble. Quelques semaines après, j'ai craqué. Ça faisait depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés qu'Ace me draguait plus ou moins ouvertement et un jour, il m'a dit que c'était bien dommage que je sois aussi froide et coincée. Ça m'a piqué au vif. Et on a décidé la même chose après ça : pas de relation sérieuse. Et, quoi ? Un mois avant le début de la tournée ? Ace et Luffy étaient de sortie et je suis allée voir Sabo chez lui. A vrai dire, ça faisait un moment que je me sentais attirée par lui et de fil en aiguille, on s'est embrassés. C'est le seul avec qui je l'ai fait dans leur appartement. Et comme pour les deux autres, ce qui se passait restait entre nous.

Noa avait tout dit d'une seule traite. Elle osa à peine regarder les deux autres. Kaya avait les joues très rouges et Penguin la sondait, la tête au creux de sa main et un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Law m'avait dit que tu lui avais raconté quelque chose d'assez énorme et je comprends mieux ce qu'il voulait dire. Dans quoi tu t'es embarquée, franchement… Un seul ne te suffisait pas ?, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ça s'est fait tout seul ! C'est …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je juge pas. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu dois te prendre la tête pour quelque chose de sûrement très féminin, à savoir se demander ce que pensent les gars et tout ça. Mais si, comme tu le dis, ça s'est fait naturellement, c'est qu'il faut que tu laisses faire les choses.

\- Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord !, protesta Kaya. Si tu te poses des questions, c'est parce qu'il y en a bien un qui te plait plus que les deux autres, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'entends au son de ta voix. Et si les garçons venaient à le savoir ?

C'était exactement tout ce que Noa ne voulait pas entendre. Elle fourra son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Et je crois que Penguin a raison. Je vais laisser faire les choses.

\- Quoi ? Je comprends que la situation ait l'air compliquée mais si tu ne veux pas que ça s'empire, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas tout simplement vos entrevues ?, tenta Kaya.

\- Parce que je n'y arrive pas. Je…

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle quoi au juste ?

\- Bon, Noa, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec un patient. Et ça ne sert à rien qu'on t'embrouille encore plus, je pense. De toute façon, tu passes quand tu veux si t'as besoin de vider plus ton sac, tu le sais bien.

Sur ces paroles, Penguin se leva, ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Noa et partit sans rien ajouter. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Kaya secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu le cerner. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

\- L'habitude. J'ai grandi avec Law, je te rappelle. Dis-moi Kaya, sois franche : est-ce que tu trouves que je suis une fille facile ?

\- Oh Noa, ne dis pas ça comme ça… J'ai l'impression que tu t'insultes toute seule. Hmmm, à mon avis, si tu étais vraiment une fille facile, tu te laisserais tenter par tous les gars de la ville, tu ne crois pas ? Tu plais à trois garçons en même temps et tu en profites. Mais ça ne fait pas de toi une traînée, comme tu dois le penser.

Noa ne put qu'être attendrie devant le discours de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait vraiment un don pour apaiser les cœurs.

\- Par contre, je suis vraiment déçue. Tu m'as caché tout ça. Mais ça doit être assez compliqué pour toi sans que je n'en rajoute. Ah, et les questions que je t'ai posées la dernière fois sont toujours d'actualité évidemment.

\- Quelles questions ?

\- Ne fais pas celle qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle. Quand je t'ai demandé où est-ce que tu en étais.

Noa secoua frénétiquement la tête, pas prête du tout à répondre à la question. La blonde sembla réfléchir un instant et Noa savait pertinemment qu'elle cherchait un moyen de l'aider à y voir plus clair.

-Dis-moi comment ils sont avec toi. Ils s'occupent bien de toi au moins dans vos « moments intimes » ?, demanda-t-elle finalement en mimant des guillemets.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne suis pas malheureuse. Quoi, tu veux que je te décrive un par un ?, continua Noa en voyant l'air curieux de la blonde qui opina du chef. T'es terrible quand tu t'y mets.

Ce fut un des moments le plus gênant de sa vie. Noa raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début sans omettre de détails. Elle parla de comment Ace et elle s'amusaient à se rendre jaloux l'un de l'autre pour mieux se retrouver ensuite et qu'elle se plaisait à se dire qu'elle avait l'exclusivité sur lui. Elle enchaîna sur Sabo, de ses idées à la Christian Grey, sur le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister et que la plupart des chansons qu'il avait écrites étaient sur leur relation. Et elle termina par Luffy, en lui disant que même s'il était un insatiable fini plus que sauvage au lit, il avait réussi à créer un cocon dans ses bras où elle se sentait en sécurité, et que « Honey Whiskey » lui était dédiée.

La blonde l'écouta parler sans discontinuité. Quand Noa acheva ses explications, Kaya eut un grand sourire.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas fait ton choix.

\- Non, je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas de préférence.

\- Menteuse, ta voix a parlé pour toi. Non, ne proteste pas, tu sais que c'est vrai. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, avoua Noa.

\- Pour moi, je ne vois que deux solutions. Soit tu leur dis tout et tu vois comment ça se passe, soit tu n'en vois plus aucun. Mais bon, comme d'habitude, tu vas prendre la décision toute seule, n'est-ce pas, Noa ?, finit Kaya, un air espiègle sur le visage.

Noa se liquéfia sur place. Aucune de ses propositions ne lui plaisaient et pourtant elle savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie avait raison. C'était les seuls moyens pour en venir à quelque chose avec cette histoire.

Une demi-heure après le départ de Kaya, on frappa de nouveau chez elle. C'était décidément le jour où elle aurait préféré le plus avoir la paix que les gens voulaient venir la voir. Elle était dans un état indéfinissable, prise entre la colère, le fait de ne pas savoir quoi faire et la tristesse à l'idée devoir peut-être ne plus voir les garçons. Si bien que lorsqu'elle ouvrit, son visiteur eut un mouvement de recul. Et elle aussi. Son cœur resta coincé dans sa gorge quand elle vit que c'était Luffy, habillé d'un jean et d'un débardeur rouge, qui se tenait devant elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Luffy paniqua.

\- Ah, non mais pleure pas ! Je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais Kaya mentait pas. Tu ne vas pas bien.

Non, en effet. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait parfaitement résumé la situation en une seule phrase. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de le voir… Le brun s'approcha en tendant prudemment sa main vers elle et essuya la larme d'un revers de pouce. Noa fut surprise de cette douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Si bien qu'elle se sentit encore plus indécise qu'avant. Tout son corps lui criait de se laisser aller dans les bras de Luffy mais sa fierté la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle pleurerait quand elle serait seule. Et la question « qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » tournait continuellement dans son esprit.

\- Noa… ? Dis quelque chose, tu me fais peur, là, lui dit-il la tête penchée sur le côté.

Noa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Luffy s'était considérablement approché d'elle et agitait une main devant son visage. Il arrêta en voyant qu'elle se reconnectait à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je suis désolée, Luffy. C'est trop compliqué pour l'instant, je … Je ne peux pas en parler.

\- Pas grave, lui sourit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu le feras quand t'en auras envie, tu fais toujours ça.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Noa passa ses mains tremblantes d'hésitation autour de sa nuque et nicha son nez dans son cou. Ça ne l'aida pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais la chaleur du brun l'apaisait un peu. En plus, c'était précisément l'endroit d'où venait son parfum, que Noa inspira profondément. Elle sentit Luffy refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Tu devrais en faire plus souvent des câlins, j'aime bien ça. Mais viens, je vais te montrer un truc, ça devrait te plaire.

Luffy l'attrapa par la main et traversa son appartement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et la fit grimper sur son dos sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

\- Accroche-toi bien, lui dit-il.

\- Attends, Luffy, tu ne vas tout de même pas…

Et pourtant si. Le brun était monté sur le garde-corps et tentait de prendre assez d'impulsion pour attraper l'escalier qui se trouvait juste en face. Un mètre, complètement dans le vide, séparait les marches de son balcon. Noa fut en proie à la panique et se maintint comme elle put à Luffy. Par réflexe, en plus du fait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir ce qui allait se passer (et surtout si elle allait mourir ou non !), elle ferma les yeux. Noa pensa très fort au fait que le brun était un malade fini et se le répéta continuellement. Elle les sentit sauter.

Luffy avait visiblement réussi son coup. Il grimpait quatre à quatre l'escalier de secours avec une Noa plus que crispée sur ses épaules. Il les hissa une nouvelle fois et tapota le bras de Noa.

\- Tu peux me lâcher. On est arrivés.

Noa ne se fit pas prier et se détacha aussitôt de lui. Elle envoya son poing contre son épaule.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu as failli nous tuer !

\- Mais non. Escalader comme ça, je l'ai fait plein de fois. Et je n'aurais rien essayé en te sachant avec moi.

Noa haussa un sourcil. Luffy avait donc certaines notions de sécurité ? Comme quoi, il ne cesserait sûrement jamais de l'étonner.

\- Regarde plutôt par là, lui fit-il en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention mais l'immeuble était vraiment haut. De là où ils étaient, elle pouvait voir toute la ville. Et mieux encore : le soleil qui se couchait doucement derrière. Le ciel virait entre l'orangé et le rosé, rendant l'atmosphère lénifiante. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient les arbres aux alentours et le fleuve juste à côté tournait au turquoise.

\- C'est magnifique…, murmura-t-elle en posant ses avant-bras sur le mur qui était à demi-hauteur.

Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus ce moment. L'air était encore doux de la journée qui venait de s'écouler et faisait à peine voler ses boucles brunes. L'odeur extérieure était même unique. Une odeur de chaleur, d'herbe tondue et de légèreté de la vie. En d'autres termes, d'été. C'était une de ses odeurs préférées et celle-ci avait la particularité de la calmer. Les plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait de son enfance s'étaient déroulés pendant cette période de l'année. Son père l'emmenait toujours jouer à l'extérieur dans un parc où elle avait passé la majorité de son enfance à faire de la balançoire pendant que son père et Law s'amusaient à côté. Ça la rendit nostalgique. Mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude. Elle soupira de bonheur.

\- Ça va mieux ?, lui demanda Luffy.

Noa ne put que hocher la tête. Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie mais ça valait vraiment le coup.

Le brun s'accouda à côté d'elle et joua avec le médiator qui lui servait de pendentif. Noa savait très bien que c'était l'objet auquel Luffy tenait le plus. Il ne l'enlevait jamais. Il le portait depuis ses sept ans quand il avait rencontré l'un des guitaristes les plus connus aujourd'hui, Shanks, et qu'il lui avait dit de poursuivre son rêve d'être dans la musique et d'être libre.

\- T'as retrouvé le sourire au moins, c'est mieux.

\- Tu avais raison de m'emmener ici. Ça m'a fait du bien. Mais par pitié, il y a des escaliers qui mènent au toit, pas besoin de jouer les acrobates la prochaine fois…

\- Ah oui, mais c'est plus amusant comme on a fait ! Et c'est bien, tu as dit « la prochaine fois » donc t'as envie de revenir.

Noa leva les yeux au ciel. Luffy avait l'air d'être très ouvert à la discussion et elle se dit que c'était le moment pour lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Dis Luffy, je me demandais, tu as toujours voulu faire de la musique ?

\- Quand j'étais tout petit, je voulais être pompier. Et c'est surtout quand j'ai rencontré Shanks que devenir musicien m'a vraiment tenté.

\- Tu m'avais raconté l'histoire avec Shanks, c'est vrai. Et pompier ? Qu'est-ce qui te plaisait là-dedans ?, demanda Noa, avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur le brun.

\- Je ne sais plus trop…, réfléchit Luffy. Le fait de pouvoir porter secours aux gens, qu'on s'ennuie jamais et j'avoue que le danger du métier était tentant aussi. Et toi ? Tu voulais être quoi ?

\- En effet, être pompier te convient parfaitement. Quand j'étais petite, je voulais être dans la police pour faire comme mon père et puis il m'a dit de faire plutôt ce que je préfère donc je suis partie à étudier les langues. Mais avant de travailler pour vous, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées.

\- C'est pas étonnant que tu sois dans les langues. T'es douée là-dedans.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne m'as jamais entendu…

\- Je ne parlais pas de langues parlées.

Noa rougit furieusement et se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air très fier de son jeu de mots. Le fait de voir Noa gênée sembla l'amuser et le brun s'assit en tailleur sur le mur, juste à côté d'elle. Noa se cacha les yeux de sa main et tenta une question.

\- En parlant d'embrasser, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu t'étais disputé avec Sanji le jour de mon anniversaire.

\- Ah ça… Ben parce que je savais qu'il a une réputation de dragueur et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il te prenait pour une autre proie donc je lui ai dit de ne pas s'approcher de toi. Sauf qu'il a pas aimé et voilà.

C'était donc ça. Luffy avait voulu la protéger en quelque sorte. Il avait pris son rôle d'ami très à cœur, même si Noa eut l'impression que ça s'était retourné contre lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle regrettait son intervention puisque s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé, ils ne seraient pas là où ils en étaient… Etait-ce une bonne chose pourtant ? Au final, elle en revenait à son problème de relation avec les garçons. Elle ne regrettait rien mais elle n'arrivait plus à être naturelle avec eux. Même sentir son cœur battre légèrement plus vite que d'habitude depuis l'arrivée de Luffy la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait ressenti ça aussi quand elle avait vu que Sabo lui avait offert la rose.

Noa soupira et Luffy se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais pas que je m'en mêle, c'est ça ?, demanda le brun d'une voix blanche.

\- Quoi ? Non, Luffy, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis contente de ce qu'il se passe entre nous de toute façon, lui sourit-elle.

Noa se retrouva aussitôt plaquée contre le torse du brun qui était descendu du mur sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il l'enserrait si fort par la taille qu'elle faillit lui demander de la lâcher. Luffy fourra son nez dans son cou.

\- C'est la première fois que tu dis ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Elle se sentit désolée pour lui. Noa ne disait quasiment jamais se qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais il lui semblait que cela fit du bien au brun. Elle ramena ses mains contre la poitrine de Luffy et les passa derrière sa nuque.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, enlacés comme ça, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac du brun ne se réveille. Ils revinrent dans l'appartement de Noa, en passant par l'escalier intérieur cette fois, la main dans celle de l'autre. Les deux se posèrent dans la cuisine et Luffy se mit à dévorer presque tout ce que Noa avait dans ses placards. Elle le regarda s'empiffrer sans rien dire, étant habituée à ce genre de scène. Elle grignota néanmoins un peu de chocolat mais n'avait pas spécialement d'appétit, son esprit était encore trop accaparé par ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

\- Tu penses encore à tes problèmes ?, s'inquiéta Luffy.

\- Oh, désolée, j'ai encore la tête un peu …

\- Je sais pas ce que t'as mais tu devrais arrêter d'y réfléchir, ça te fait du mal.

Luffy se pencha au dessus de la table et l'embrassa. Noa fut d'abord surprise puis elle s'accrocha au débardeur du brun sous l'ardeur du baiser. Il se détacha d'elle le temps de passer de l'autre côté de la table et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains parcoururent son dos et se firent plus pressantes sur ses hanches, obligeant Noa à se lever. Sa langue quémanda le passage jusqu'à sa bouche et dansa sensuellement avec sa partenaire. Cet échange électrisa Noa qui fourra ses doigts dans les mèches de jais du brun, avide de l'avoir encore plus proche d'elle. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il souriait contre ses lèvres qu'elle perdit complètement pied.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Luffy souleva Noa en la prenant par les cuisses. La brune croisa les chevilles dans le dos du brun qui la porta comme ça jusqu'à son lit. Il la déposa sans aucune délicatesse. Luffy se positionna à quatre pattes au dessus de Noa et s'occupa de son cou, léchant et mordillant sa peau laiteuse. Noa lui enleva son débardeur pour pouvoir redécouvrir du bout des doigts ses abdos finement dessinés qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Elle se retrouva plus rapidement en sous-vêtements que lui puisqu'il n'eut que sa robe à retirer. Quand il quitta sa bouche pour venir placer sa tête entre ses jambes, Noa eut un frisson de désir qui lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Luffy… Ah !

Il venait de lui mordre l'intérieur de la cuisse sans ménagement. Il passa une langue humide sur son intimité par-dessus son sous-vêtement avant de lui retirer. Le brun la tenait fermement par les hanches et elle eut bien du mal à ne pas trop onduler du bassin sous ses caresses divines sur ses lèvres. Noa ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus. Luffy vint laper délicatement son clitoris, puis déposa plusieurs baisers chastes sur ses lèvres mouillées. Il passa horizontalement puis verticalement et joua avec son bouton de chair, électrisant Noa de part en part. Elle s'accrocha comme elle put aux draps quand le brun inséra sa langue dans son vagin. Noa commençait à avoir vraiment chaud et ses joues la brûlèrent. Luffy dut deviner qu'elle était de plus en plus excitée puisqu'il introduit deux doigts en elle. Il joua un moment comme ça, en alternant entre sa langue et sa main, allant toujours plus loin. Les cris de plaisir de la brune étaient de plus en plus présents à mesure que la tension s'accumulaient. Luffy redoubla d'intensité et accéléra les mouvements de sa langue et de ses doigts jusqu'à sentir ses parois se resserrer brutalement autour de lui.

Noa fut parcourue de spasmes si violents qu'il lui fallut une bonne minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Luffy avait retiré son pantalon et son boxer mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de revenir vers elle. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, goûtant également à sa propre semence, et le fit basculer sur le lit. Noa le chevaucha et reprit le baiser. Elle était encore toute retournée par son orgasme et il fallait dire que Luffy avait particulièrement mis du cœur à l'ouvrage. Jamais il ne l'avait fait jouir aussi fort. Et elle avait très envie d'en faire de même pour lui. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse mais il lui attrapa les poignets lorsqu'elle arriva à son nombril. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva sous le brun, les mains bloquées au dessus de sa tête. Luffy s'approcha de son oreille.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ce soir.

Noa se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension. Luffy embrassa son cou puis descendit sur sa poitrine. Ses mains caressèrent ses hanches et vinrent relever un peu son bassin. Noa fourra ses mains dans ses mèches noires et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque quand il vint en elle avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il entama des longs va-et-vient, massant un sein d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait sa cuisse contre sa hanche.

\- S'il-te-plait… plus vite…, supplia Noa au bord de l'implosion.

C'était une telle frustration. Elle apprécia chaque sensation en elle mais celle de voir Luffy prendre autant soin d'elle restait la meilleure. Il était d'une douceur insoupçonnée dans ses caresses même si ses habitudes reprirent vite le dessus. Ses coups se firent de plus en plus durs, si bien que Noa se raccrocha comme elle put à son cou et essaya d'étouffer ses gémissements contre lui. Le brun alla de plus en plus vite au fond d'elle et Noa planta ses ongles dans son dos. Elle le griffa tout du long, gravant dans la peau de son partenaire le plaisir qui montait en elle. Le brun reprit possession de ses lèvres et lui mordit l'inférieure. Noa sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche et en fit profiter Luffy en entamant une danse sensuelle de leurs deux langues. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés de sueur. Noa sentait encore plus le parfum de Luffy. Ça la rendit folle. Elle arrivait à sa limite et jouit sans retenue autour du brun qui suivit le mouvement.

Luffy s'écrasa contre Noa et se retira. La tête posée contre sa poitrine, il rejoignit les mains de la brune et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?, lui demanda Luffy.

\- Oui. Grâce à toi. Sincèrement, c'était…, répondit-elle. Merci.

\- Je sais.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, une main sur la joue de la brune.

Quand Noa revint de la douche, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Luffy, déjà douché et sous la couette, qui dormait comme un bébé. Elle sourit pour elle, attendrie par la scène. Noa s'assit à côté de lui, dos au mur, et mit la couverture sur ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Son regard se posa sur Luffy. Heureusement qu'il était venu. Elle aurait broyé du noir toute la soirée autrement. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas remercié Kaya. Elle envoya un message à sa meilleure amie en lui disant que le brun était effectivement venu chez elle et qu'elle avait passé une excellente soirée grâce à lui. Un très beau moment qu'elle gardera longtemps en mémoire. Le petit rayon de soleil qui occupait son lit lui avait remonté le moral, avait tout fait pour qu'elle aille mieux, s'était occupé d'elle et aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, personne n'en avait fait autant pour elle. Ça compliquait encore plus les choses. Ça la confirma dans ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas continuer à jouer sur les trois tableaux. Pour eux. Parce qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes dont elle ne pouvait profiter. Luffy avait un cœur bien trop généreux et pur. Il était hors de question qu'il soit brisé à cause d'elle. Sa chaleur avait un tel effet d'aimant sur elle… Le regard dans le vague, elle se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Noa se détacha aussitôt. Elle était dans un état second qui n'était pas normal. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser Ace ou Sabo comme ça, juste parce que ça faisait du bien d'avoir ce contact. D'habitude, c'était parce que ça répondait à une envie sexuelle, c'était tout. Noa porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et se dit que ce qu'elle venait de faire faisait écho au baiser que Luffy lui avait donné à leur retour de tournée.

Il était minuit passé mais Noa sortit du lit, s'habilla rapidement et descendit faire un tour. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire le tri dans son esprit et l'air frais de la nuit l'avait toujours apaisé. Elle mit « Lovers » de Anna of the North dans ses oreilles, sortit de son immeuble et tourna à gauche. Le temps était plutôt clément et seul résonnait le bruit de ses pas sur les pavés.

Noa entendit passer une voiture près d'elle. Elle fut néanmoins obligée de se retourner. La voiture s'était garée juste à côté d'elle. Elle se figea, prête à s'enfuir face à cette voiture suspecte. C'était une grande berline noire immaculée aux vitres teintées. La portière arrière s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme se trouvait à l'intérieur, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un sourire de psychopathe accroché au visage.

\- Noa. Monte, je te prie, que je fasse connaissance avec ma nièce.

* * *

_Pour répondre à la question, oui, mon truc c'est d'arrêter au meilleur moment :) (y a un jour où je vais vraiment me faire taper) _

_"You Know Me Too Well" est une chanson de Nothing But Thieves ! (Non je n'adore pas ce groupe, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez) _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit par MP ou review, que ça se résume à un mot ou plusieurs :) _

_A plus ~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello~~ ! (Le retour) _

_Eh non, je ne suis pas morte ! Fin si, de fatigue mais vive les études (M.D.R) _

_J'ai été tellement prise avec du boulot par dessus la tête, j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire... J'ai donc décidé, afin de ne pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, de décomposer en plusieurs parties ce chapitre qui était de base trèèèèèèèèès très long (plus que le troisième) _

_Mais je ne vais pas plus vous teaser et place au chapitre quatre ! Pas de scènes "hot" mais ça devrait vous plaire :P _

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à notre cher Oda sauf Noa _

_Rating : Je vais dire T ? Vu que pour une fois, il n'y a pas de "scènes" x)_

* * *

Quand Noa revint dans la chambre, elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Luffy, en plein milieu du lit, avec la couette qui avait été envoyée sur le sol. Noa se déshabilla, enfila un t-shirt que le brun avait oublié une fois chez elle puis elle ramassa la couette avant de se caler contre le brun. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait pas mal retournée. Elle s'en doutait un peu à vrai dire, et il fallait sérieusement qu'elle y réfléchisse. Et qu'elle ait une conversation avec son père. Vraiment. Quitte à faire le pied de grue devant chez lui. Noa frotta ses yeux qui commençaient à lui picoter. Elle était littéralement épuisée et en même temps, elle n'arrivait pas à faire suffisamment le vide dans son esprit et à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour que le sommeil vienne enfin la trouver. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'être sortie plus tôt... Ce n'était pas forcément négatif, pourtant. Mais elle avait vraiment besoin de temps. De toute façon, c'était encore trop frais et elle avait encore autre chose à penser en plus.

Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Noa resserra sa prise sur la couverture, histoire d'être bien au chaud et sentit son esprit partir.

\- Le roi des pirates, ce sera moi !

Noa sursauta. Luffy venait de hurler à côté d'elle dans son sommeil. Le brun se redressa brusquement, le souffle saccadé et en sueur. Il chercha plusieurs fois autour de lui, en proie à une panique que Noa ne saisit pas du tout. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Noa !, s'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar ultra bizarre. Au début, c'était cool et puis… Il faut que tu me dises qu'Ace et Sabo sont encore vivants !

\- Oui, enfin évidemment, ils doivent être à l'appartement. Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes… Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

\- J'étais un capitaine pirate à la recherche d'un super trésor. J'avais un équipage, un bateau et tout ce qu'il fallait en plus ! Même des super pouvoirs où tout mon corps était élastique ! Et puis, je sais pas, y a eu une espèce de guerre, Sabo était déjà mort et Ace se faisait tuer sous mes yeux…

Luffy resserra sa prise sur Noa. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, comme un enfant qui venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante. Son corps tremblait de partout et sa respiration ne s'était toujours pas calmée.

\- Et en plus, tu n'étais pas là…,murmura-t-il contre elle.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Noa. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que, même en rêve, il la veuille à ses côtés… Elle ne savait pas si c'était approprié puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment consolé quelqu'un mais elle embrassa le brun avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

\- Écoute, je suis là, avec toi. Et Ace et Sabo sont bien vivants chez toi. Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de trésor à chercher, ni de guerre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Luffy hocha la tête, le regard dans le vide. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si son esprit faisait le tri entre ce dont il avait rêvé et la réalité puis se rallongea à côté de Noa. Il ne l'avait pas lâché et la cala contre son torse. Noa pouvait clairement entendre les battements de son cœur encore affolé. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sentit son ventre se tordre de culpabilité. Il y avait un élément qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte jusqu'ici et qui était pourtant primordial. Les trois frères étaient très proches les uns des autres. Si elle leur avouait tout, leur lien risquerait de se briser. Mais pourtant était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de garder ça pour elle ? Plus le temps passait, et plus un sentiment faisait son apparition. Celui d'infidélité : elle trompait l'un avec l'autre et inversement. Pourtant, ça n'allait pas avec le fait qu'elle soulignait continuellement qu'elle ne sortait avec aucun d'entre eux.

Luffy passa une main sur sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Son souffle était de nouveau régulier et Noa vit qu'il s'était rendormi. Pour sa part, elle se demandait toujours quoi faire. Mais elle se sentait trop coupable. Elle les estimait énormément. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs… Et puis, il y avait aussi… Elle secoua la tête. C'était décidé, elle leur dirait tout. Et elle savait à qui en parler en premier.

Noa n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. En plus de ça, elle sentait que la journée allait être très longue. Luffy venait de quitter son appartement et s'était réveillé comme s'il n'avait jamais fait de cauchemar. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer quand quelque chose lui faisait du mal, et Noa ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais elle n'avait pas voulu insister. Néanmoins, juste au moment où Luffy avait franchi la porte, elle s'était empressée de prendre son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message. « _J'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes_ » avait-il répondu. Parfait. Ça lui laissait le temps de changer les draps, de se doucher et de ranger rapidement son appartement.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied dans son appartement que Noa l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste en jean et fonça sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil ! T'as jamais été aussi expressive, je crois.

\- Je sais, mais je t'avoue que j'ai très envie de…

Noa joint les gestes à la parole et posa les mains d'Ace sur ses hanches. Elle reprit le baiser avec plus d'ardeur encore tandis que le brun y répondait de bon cœur.

* * *

Noa se redressa dans le lit pour faire face à Ace. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir. Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué… elle inspira et expira. Elle se devait de faire preuve d'honnêteté. Il le fallait. Pour eux.

Elle agrippa les draps du lit et les serra contre elle, puis rabattit ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ace ? Je … Je dois te parler de quelque chose, balbutia-t-elle. C'est important.

Le brun s'assit et tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, soudain très inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me dis pas que t'es enceinte…

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! C'est… Comment dire… , répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne couche pas qu'avec toi, mais avec Sabo et Luffy aussi.

Elle avait sorti tout d'une traite en fermant les yeux. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et menaçait à tout moment d'en sortir. Elle n'osait pas regarder Ace. Voir l'expression qu'il devait arborer lui faisait trop peur. Elle l'entendit se laisser tomber sur le lit.

\- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Tu m'as fait peur…

Une minute… Quoi ? Noa avait sursauté à sa réponse. De toutes les réactions qu'elle s'était imaginées, celle-là n'en faisait décidément pas partie.

\- Tu… n'es pas en colère ?, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Pourquoi je le serais ?, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait un moment que je le sais, figure-toi. Entre nous, faudrait vraiment être con pour ne rien voir. Je suis ni aveugle ni débile. Luffy qui se met à écrire des chansons, c'est trop rare pour que ça soit normal. Et c'est écrit sur vos fronts à Sabo et toi que vous jouez donc ce n'est pas trop dur de deviner que tu ne couches pas qu'avec moi. On n'est pas ensemble et tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps après tout.

Pour le coup, Noa était complètement déstabilisée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle était si surprise que sa tête lui tournait un peu. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, tu ne crois pas ?, lui répondit-il doucement.

\- Mais, ce sont tes frères, ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Non, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont mes frères que de cœur. Ma mère s'est mariée avec le père de Luffy après sa naissance et ils ont adopté Sabo un an après. C'est parce qu'on a grandi ensemble et qu'on a le même nom de famille que personne ne s'aperçoit qu'on n'a pas de lien de sang. Et ça fonctionne plutôt pas mal, même toi qui es pourtant tous les jours ou presque avec nous, tu n'as rien remarqué.

Noa ne savait pas quoi lui dire. C'était une très grosse révélation pour le coup. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'ils n'étaient pas frères de sang. Peut-être qu'à force de grandir ensemble, ils avaient adopté les mêmes mimiques et c'était ce qui faisait cette ressemblance entre eux. D'un côté, ça expliquait pourquoi ils avaient des réactions si différentes selon certaines situations. En parlant de ça…

\- Je vais devoir leur dire aussi, non ?, murmura Noa en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

\- Honnêtement, les gars ne sont pas comme moi. Il y a juste à les regarder pour comprendre que ce sont des jaloux finis. Et qu'ils vont sûrement t'en vouloir si tu continues à jouer sur les deux tableaux. Personnellement, ajouta Ace en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, je pense qu'on perd un bon coup tous les deux mais j'ai bien compris que tu voulais me dire adieu. Enfin, que tu voulais mettre fin à nos entrevues secrètes. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

Ace posa une main sur la joue de Noa qui la maintint contre elle avec la sienne. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle était tellement soulagée… Et heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un comme Ace dans sa vie. Le sourire qu'il arborait était si rassurant qu'elle serra Ace contre elle.

\- Merci…, murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

La façon dont le brun avait réagi la confortait sur un point : sur les trois frères, elle était sûre de rester en bons termes avec au moins l'un d'entre eux. Ace referma ses bras autour d'elle.

Cette étreinte était bien plus émouvante que Noa ne l'aurait cru. Elle mettait fin à une relation qui avait pris une certaine place dans sa vie. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à ne plus voir Ace dans son lit… Et étonnamment, le brun ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle le disait aussi soudainement. Mais de toute façon, aurait-elle vraiment pu lui répondre ? Le connaissant, il avait déjà dû deviner que ça commençait à faire trop pour elle, que la culpabilité la rongeait. Ou peut-être autre chose ? C'était si flagrant ?

\- Tu viens enfin de m'avouer ce qu'il se passe, ne te torture pas plus que ça, lui dit Ace. Le seul conseil que je pourrais te donner, c'est de ne pas trop trainer. En tout cas, je dois te laisser. Les gars vont se demander ce que je fous et on se voit cet après-midi pour le rendez-vous avec Boa Hancock.

Noa hocha la tête. Elle avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous en plus de ça ! Elle regarda Ace s'en aller, non sans un pincement au cœur qu'elle essaya de réprimer et secoua la tête. Elle se prenait tellement l'esprit en ce moment qu'elle se fit la remarque qu'elle négligeait de plus en plus son travail de manager. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle laisse sa vie personnelle de côté. Son objectif du jour était de convaincre la journaliste au maximum. Le groupe resterait dehors en attendant, au cas où Hancock souhaitait tout de même les rencontrer. Noa en doutait mais Luffy avait insisté. Disons surtout que Noa avait négocié avec lui pour ne pas qu'il rentre dans le bureau. Sabo avait dû le menacer de l'attacher pour qu'il reste tranquille s'il tenait absolument à venir.

Ils étaient tous les quatre devant le bâtiment et Luffy était en train de bouder à cause de ça. Ace leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on rentre pas ici comme on veut alors arrête de faire la gueule. C'est déjà un miracle que Noa a réussi à obtenir un entretien avec elle pour nous alors patiente un peu, d'accord ?

Pour sa part, Noa ne savait plus où se mettre. Ça avait été compliqué pour elle juste de regarder Sabo et Luffy dans les yeux. Ace lui avait fait un clin d'œil discret pour la rassurer et avait compris qu'elle ne parlerait pas aux garçons pour le moment. A vrai dire, elle hésitait encore. Dans un sens, Noa savait très bien qu'elle s'était confié à Ace en premier parce que, des trois, c'était avec lui qu'elle avait le plus de facilités à parler. Et en toute honnêteté, c'était envers Ace qu'elle avait le moins de sentiments. Rien d'amoureux dans tous les cas mais quand elle le voyait, elle ne ressentait pas autant de choses qu'avec les deux autres. Pour le dire crument, il était juste bon au lit.

Noa soupira. Elle se donnait jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour décider de quand elle leur parlerait et comment elle leur annoncerait. En attendant, elle devait absolument rester elle-même et faire comme si de rien était, comme les quatre mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

\- Les gars, je vous le répète et je vous le dis surtout pour Luffy, vous n'entrez sous aucun prétexte. Laissez-moi gérer ça. Si elle veut vous voir, je vous appellerais. D'accord ?

Puis, elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sans un regard derrière elle.

Noa se dirigea vers une secrétaire blonde qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. C'était la fameuse Margaret qui l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Boa Hancock.

\- Je dois cependant vous dire que Mademoiselle est très occupée, la prévint Margaret. Même si nous avions convenu d'une heure pour le rendez-vous, il y a très peu de chance pour qu'elle vous reçoive maintenant. Beaucoup fuient à cause de ça. Si vous voulez lui faire une bonne impression, restez. Même si le temps vous parait long…

C'était une blague ? D'accord, elle était connue et tout ce qu'il fallait mais Noa trouvait que c'était un manque de savoir-être ce genre de comportement. Néanmoins, elle ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le fauteuil que Margaret lui présentait puis la blonde la laissa.

Noa parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle était dans une espèce de hall spacieux dont les baies vitrées faisaient rentrer la luminosité du jour. Le trajet dans l'ascenseur lui avait semblé long et elle comprenait pourquoi : elle était au dernier étage du bâtiment et elle avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. En plus de ça, la pièce avait été décorée dans un style palais asiatique avec des meubles modernes et des portraits de la journaliste ici et là.

\- Bonjour la modestie…, chuchota Noa.

Dans un sens, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant. Boa Hancock était réputée pour faire ce qu'elle voulait et elle disait elle-même « que l'on lui pardonnait tout parce qu'elle était belle ». Noa savait très bien qu'elle était cruelle avec presque toutes les personnes qui passaient sur son plateau. Si bien qu'elle en vint à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir chez elle.

Noa attendait depuis une demi-heure déjà. Elle n'osait pas sortir son ordinateur pour travailler ni de passer d'appels, au risque de voir Hancock arriver alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation. Noa s'était donc rabattue sur sa musique et suivait du coin de l'œil les derniers commentaires concernant le groupe. Globalement, le bilan était assez positif. Leur public était plutôt féminin, comme d'habitude, et Noa savait très bien que cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps. Mais d'un autre côté, si le groupe avait un style qui parlait aux filles, ça pourrait plaire à la journaliste. Noa comptait jouer sur le fait qu'ils sont plus appréciés d'elles que des garçons pour la convaincre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan en tête à part ça. Elle improviserait. En revanche, même si Hancock refusait, il fallait tout de même que Noa reste courtoise. La réputation du groupe pourrait en pâtir si la journaliste décidait de leur faire de la mauvaise publicité parce que Noa n'avait pas su tenir sa langue.

Elle secoua la tête et rangea ses écouteurs par mesure de précaution. Noa patienta un quart d'heure de plus avant que la porte du bureau d'Hancock ne s'ouvre.

La journaliste avait à peine mis un pied dehors que Noa se sentit tout de suite fade à côté d'elle. Des jambes interminables, des formes voluptueuses et proportionnés, un visage aux traits d'une finesse inégalée, de longs cheveux noirs raides et soyeux… Son corps était si parfait qu'il fit ressortir tout ce que Noa reprochait au sien : ses hanches trop larges, sa poitrine pas assez ronde pour qu'elle soit sexy, ses cheveux toujours en masse bouclée et indomptable et même ses yeux, pourtant dorés, ne semblaient plus aussi exceptionnels devant les deux saphirs qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Deux saphirs qui la toisaient sévèrement et qui avaient l'air d'être arrivés aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

\- Mademoiselle Don Quichotte, je présume ?, demanda Hancock d'une voix claire.

\- Oui, c'est … C'est moi, en effet, répondit Noa d'une petite voix avant de se reprendre.

\- Entrez.

Le ton était sec et fit frissonner Noa. Elle suivit la brune et elle s'installa face à elle. Le bureau était si grand qu'il en était presque disproportionné. La décoration de la pièce était semblable au hall, à la différence qu'il y avait un sofa en plus et de nombreux miroirs accrochés aux murs.

\- Alors, vous savez que je ne veux pas de mâles chez moi mais vous avez tout de même tenu à me rencontrer pour que je puisse interviewer votre groupe. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui vous a motivé, lança la chroniqueuse en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Eh bien, pour tout vous avouer, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous appeler. Mais les garçons sont vraiment talentueux et méritent d'être en plus connus.

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Les fans du groupe sont essentiellement des filles. Comme c'est également votre public, je me disais que…

Hancock avait détourné le regard et inspectait ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

\- Que j'avais besoin d'eux pour avoir plus d'audimat ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin d'eux ?

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !, se justifia précipitamment Noa.

Mais Hancock n'était clairement pas intéressée par ce qu'elle disait. Noa était prête à rendre les armes quand…

\- NOA ! T'ES PASSÉE OU ?!

\- PUTAIN, LUFFY, ARRÊTE DE HURLER ET VIENS LA !

Noa se mordit violemment la lèvre en imaginant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle crut mourir de honte quand elle remarqua qu'Hancock avait les sourcils froncés et était irritée. La plus belle femme du monde se leva, sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la porte. Qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Luffy poursuivit par un Ace et un Sabo l'air possédé, Margaret courant derrière eux. Noa vit le coup se faire. Luffy rentra magistralement dans Hancock qui tomba à la renverse, le brun sur elle. Il se dégagea aussitôt, pas le moins gêné du monde, tandis que la brune se redressait en se massant la tête. Margaret poussa un petit cri et partit dans le couloir.

\- Mince, désolé. Ça va, t'as pas mal ?, sourit innocemment Luffy à Hancock.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues rosées. Et matait Luffy comme si elle avait découvert la huitième merveille du monde. L'estomac de Noa se tordit violemment en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. En l'espace de trente secondes, le brun avait réussi à charmer la femme la plus froide de l'univers. Et encore une rivale de plus… Noa se gifla mentalement. En quoi était-elle une rivale ? Elle avait déjà gagné. Noa ne faisait pas le poids et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle se leva et rejoignit les garçons. Elle aida Hancock, qui n'avait pas quitté Luffy des yeux, à s'asseoir sur son divan puis se tourna vers Ace et Sabo, laissant Margaret qui revenait pour passer un linge humide sur le visage de la journaliste.

\- Je vous demande à vous parce que ça ne va servir à rien avec l'autre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?! Je vous avais demandé de ne pas entrer à moins que je ne vous le dise !

\- On sait !, répondit Ace. Au bout de dix minutes déjà, l'autre là voulait aller à l'intérieur. Donc on a fait un petit tour, histoire de le nourrir en attendant sauf qu'il nous a glissés entre les doigts et nous voilà là.

\- Je l'avais dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de l'attacher, ajouta Sabo.

\- Luffy n'est pas non plus un animal…, rétorqua Noa.

En attendant, les faits étaient là. La partie était loin d'être gagnée mais maintenant qu'ils l'avaient blessée, Noa était quasiment certaine que le refus allait être limpide et définitif.

\- Alors tu veux bien qu'on vienne dans ton émission ou pas ?, s'enquit Luffy.

\- Euh, je…, je…, balbutia Hancock. Je n'accueille jamais d'hommes, c'est…

Sérieusement ? Avec la voix toute mielleuse façon écolière ? Noa commençait à en avoir plus que marre de se rendez-vous qui tournait au n'importe quoi. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant de voir la suite.

\- Oh, allez ! Promis, ça sera cool !

\- Si vous y tenez… Mais mon émission passe demain en direct, nous n'aurons pas le temps de…

\- Mais si, t'inquiète ! On gère ! Tu nous dis à quelle heure tu veux qu'on arrive et c'est bon !

De l'air. Il lui fallait absolument de l'air. Noa serra très fort les dents jusqu'à la fin. Elle n'avait rien pu dire. En quelques minutes, grâce au batteur, Hancock avait accepté de les recevoir et ils avaient même un horaire de sa part. Et Margaret les avait déjà enregistrés dans le planning. Hancock les avait raccompagnés jusqu'à la sortie, saluant chaleureusement Luffy et ignorant royalement les trois autres.

Ace voulait fêter leur passage à la télévision mais Noa les convint d'aller répéter au maximum avant d'arriver sur le plateau le lendemain soir.

Noa avait surtout besoin d'être seule. Elle avait envie de hurler pour se vider une bonne fois pour toute. Pourtant, elle se retint comme elle put, fit bonne figure quelques minutes de plus et rejoignit son appartement en courant presque. Quand elle passa le pas de la porte, Noa remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Et elle était d'une telle nervosité qu'elle eut un mal fou à remplir sa tasse de café. Elle tint bon le temps de se poser sur son balcon et de s'allumer une cigarette. Elle ne fumait quasiment jamais mais là, il le fallait. La nicotine la calma quelque peu mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Une larme vint rouler le long de sa joue, puis une deuxième, avant que Noa n'essuie rageusement la troisième. Elle se sentait comme une cocotte-minute prête à exploser. Elle en avait marre de réfléchir encore et encore à comment se sortir de cette situation. Et puis, elle n'y avait vraiment songé mais et si les garçons lui donnaient leur exclusivité totale ? A cause de son égoïsme, les garçons s'interdisaient peut-être aussi d'avoir d'autres relations et n'avaient qu'elle. Il en était hors de question. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça. Ils avaient plus que le droit d'être heureux et méritaient sincèrement d'être avec quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui ne jouait pas sur plusieurs plans en même temps par exemple…

Prise d'une pulsion, elle attrapa son téléphone et fit quelque chose de lâche. Elle envoya un message à Luffy et Sabo : « _Pardonne-moi. C'est trop compliqué, je préfère qu'on arrête de se voir en privé._ » Une fois fait, elle éteint son téléphone et ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras.

* * *

_OUI, je vous laisse là-dessus_

_Mais promis je me bouge pour que la suite arrive plus rapidement cette fois :') _

_Sinon, ce chapitre passe pas mal avec la chanson "Don't Wait For Me" de Flawes (une pitite pépite tout juste découverte)_

_Je vous quémande pas un commentaire, je connais la réponse x) _

_Zoubi~ _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello~~ !_

_Pour mettre un peu d'animation dans ce confinement (et parce que du coup j'ai enfin réussi à trouver du temps pour écrire), je vous présente le cinquième chapitre ! _

_Autant vous prévenir que c'est peut-être le plus court mais c'est certainement le plus riche en émotions, héhé._

_Pas plus de blabla inutile (fin si, je demande une nouvelle fois à ce qu'on m'excuse pour mon irrégularité de publication :')), je vous laisse lire ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda à part Noa (ma mienne)_

_Rating : T (et oui !)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Prise d'une pulsion, elle attrapa son téléphone et fit quelque chose de lâche. Elle envoya un message à Luffy et Sabo : « Pardonne-moi. C'est trop compliqué, je préfère qu'on arrête de se voir en privé. » Une fois fait, elle éteint son téléphone et ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras._

Noa s'était redressée et était accoudée à son balcon. Ça faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était comme ça, à regarder le soleil se coucher, quand on frappa avec force à sa porte. Noa fronça les sourcils. Elle n'attendait personne et craignait de savoir qui était devant chez elle.

Elle partit néanmoins ouvrir. Luffy se trouvait là et dire qu'il avait l'air en colère était un euphémisme.

\- Comment je suis censé interpréter ça ?, dit-il en lui mettant son téléphone sous le nez. Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu me sortes ça ?

Noa n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ce qu'elle redoutait se produisait devant ses yeux. Sabo était en train de monter les escaliers, derrière Luffy qui se retourna.

Les frères se regardèrent en chien de faillance, l'air plus déconcertés au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Noa se mordit la lèvre. Son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement, en proie à la panique, et ne savait pas du tout quoi dire ni quoi faire. Les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps vers elle.

\- Tu expliques pourquoi il est là, lui ?, dirent-il en chœur.

\- Je… Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'entrer, répondit Noa dans un souffle.

Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur et se posèrent sur son canapé, chacun à une extrémité. La tension était palpable. Noa s'assit sur sa table basse en face d'eux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai…, commença-t-elle, couché avec vous trois.

La phrase était lancée. Et elle flottait dans l'air comme un nuage de tempête prêt à éclater. Noa n'osait pas les regarder. C'était aussi difficile qu'elle se l'était imaginé et l'occasion de les perdre était inévitable, et imminent. Elle n'était absolument pas préparée à ça et Ace avait raison : ils allaient moins bien le prendre que lui. Les garçons ne réagissaient pas et Noa reprit la parole.

\- Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ça se passe comme ça. Ça s'est fait naturellement à chaque fois, et ça a été plus fort que moi. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis désolée. Mais je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai vécu de trop bonnes choses avec vous. Vous voir de plus en plus impliqués alors que ça devait juste être une histoire de sexe entre nous, ça m'a mis énormément de pression. Et je ne voulais pas vous empêcher d'être heureux ailleurs alors que je n'étais pas aussi investie que vous.

\- Non mais tu te fiches de nous ?, la coupa Sabo. Ça fait des mois que tu te paies notre tête à jouer sur trois tableaux et d'un coup, tu as des états d'âme ? C'est une blague ? Et pourquoi Ace n'est pas là ?

\- Je ne savais pas que ça allait devenir aussi sérieux ! Et Ace est déjà au courant, il l'avait deviné depuis un moment. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne t'en veut pas ! C'est un coureur de jupon fini, il trouvera bien un autre lit dans lequel se fourrer et puis lui, il n'est pas… Rah !, explosa Sabo en se levant d'un bon.

\- Moi, je t'en veux.

Noa leva les yeux vers Luffy. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque, comme si quelqu'un l'agrippait d'une main gelée. Ses yeux étaient d'une noirceur à faire peur et durs comme le roc. Noa sentit son cœur se briser devant la réaction des garçons mais à quoi d'autre s'attendait-elle ? Ils ne pouvaient qu'être en colère contre elle. Et c'était légitime.

\- Que tu couches une fois avec nous, on va dire que t'as essayé mais je t'en veux parce que t'as pas su faire un choix. Et t'as préféré continuer ton petit manège pendant un moment plutôt qu'être franche avec nous, claqua Luffy.

\- Un choix ? Mais…, hoqueta Noa.

\- Ouais, un choix. Je veux savoir. Qui tu choisis.

Noa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Prendre une décision. Là, maintenant. Sur qui elle préférait entre les trois frères. Même si elle savait très bien qu'Ace n'était pas dans la liste, comment pouvait-elle désigner Luffy ou Sabo ? Elle en était incapable. Elle n'avait pas plus réfléchi que ça à la question vu qu'elle hésitait perpétuellement entre les deux. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils claquent la porte en même temps plutôt que lui imposer ça. Et vu le regard qu'ils lui lançaient, le deal était clair : soit elle en gagnait un et les deux autres suivaient, soit elle les perdait en même temps.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, c'est … compliqué. Vous êtes tous les deux importants pour moi.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit Luffy. Toi, t'es importante pour nous et on a pas été voir ailleurs.

\- Luffy, s'il-te-plait, n'en rajoute pas…

\- Non, Noa, il a raison. On t'a été fidèle, même si on ne sortait pas ensemble, comme tu aimais le dire, ajouta Sabo. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu vas décider.

\- Demain soir ? Est-ce que ça vous irait si je vous réponds demain soir ? Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Sans faute, confirma Luffy.

Sur ces mots, le brun se pencha et embrassa Noa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Et le message était clair : « choisis-moi ».

\- Luffy, c'est déloyal ce que tu fais. Pousse-toi.

Et avant que Noa ne puisse réagir, c'étaient les lèvres de Sabo qui étaient sur les siennes. Elle sentit des mains passer sous son t-shirt et d'autres lèvres se poser sur son cou. Ils la tirèrent sur le canapé, chacun d'un côté. Tout allait si vite, Noa ne savait plus où donner de la tête ni qui l'embrassait ou la touchait. Mais c'était trop. Ils n'étaient pas en train de lui montrer leurs sentiments envers elle mais jouaient au jeu du plus fort, comme si elle n'était que le gros lot à gagner. Malgré la chaleur qui se répandait doucement dans son bas-ventre et l'envie des deux autres qui se faisaient clairement sentir, Noa posa une main sur leur torse et les éloigna d'elle.

\- Les gars, ça, c'est non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un trophée et je vous ai dit que je vous répondrai demain. Alors, par pitié, n'insistez pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Comme tu veux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui avait répondu et ce n'était pas le propos. Les deux frères la laissèrent sans plus de cérémonie au milieu de son salon, semblant encore plus énervés qu'avant.

Noa n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comment aurait-elle pu ? La conversation avec les deux frères avait tourné en boucle dans son esprit jusqu'à l'étourdir. Elle s'était retournée inlassablement dans son lit, voyant les heures passer. Ace avait même essayé de l'appeler tard dans la soirée. Il avait dû avoir vent de ce qu'il se passait, ou ses frères étaient allés le voir pour régler leurs comptes. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait hésité à appeler Kaya voire même son frère mais elle n'avait ni la force d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, ni de débattre, ni d'entendre « je te l'avais dit ».

Et quand elle se réveilla, elle sut aussitôt que la journée allait être longue et compliquée. Les garçons n'avaient pas répondu à son appel pour leur demander où ils étaient et où ils en étaient concernant le direct du soir. Même Ace, mais Noa supposa qu'il était entouré de ses frères qui devaient déjà bien lui en vouloir et qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de les avoir encore plus sur le dos. Néanmoins, elle ne reçut pas de message de la part de Boa Hancock pour lui demander si le groupe venait toujours. Elle décida donc de leur faire confiance et qu'elle les rejoindrait après avoir fini son travail.

Et effectivement, en arrivant sur le plateau en début de soirée, elle vit Ussop qui lui dit que le groupe était présent depuis le matin pour répéter et qu'ils étaient partis faire une pause avant le début du direct. Elle le remercia et partit à la recherche des garçons, la boule au ventre.

Au détour d'un couloir, Noa sursauta. Luffy se trouvait en plein milieu, les bras croisés et le regard noir.

\- Tu t'es décidée ?, lui lança-t-il.

\- Luffy, c'est compliqué et c'est pas le moment…

Noa essaya de passer mais le brun lui barra la route.

\- Je vois pas en quoi. Tu nous aimes ou pas ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Je fais ce que je peux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre, hein ?

\- Soit t'es à moi, soit tu l'es pas mais faut que tu le dises !

\- Mais je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je ne suis pas un putain d'objet, Luffy !

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux savoir qui tu choisis.

\- J'en sais rien ! T'es content ? Je n'en sais rien…

\- Parce que moi, je trouve que t'es trop proche de Sabo. Et j'aime pas ça, ça me blesse. Faut que je lui dise qu'il s'approche plus de toi.

Noa était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Si Luffy allait voir Sabo, elle était certaine qu'une dispute, sûrement plus que violente, allait éclater. Et c'était justement tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter depuis le début. Voir les deux frères se déchirer et faire exploser le groupe. Elle se mordait les doigts d'avoir fait ces choix, de les avoir fait tourner en bourrique, et de n'avoir pensé qu'à elle. Cette tension était plus que difficile à supporter pour elle.

Noa repoussa Luffy qui s'était approché d'elle.

\- Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Laisse-moi pour l'instant.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien, Luffy ! Tu vas être en retard pour la représentation. J'ai dit que je vous le disais ce soir qui je choisissais. Alors laisse-moi y réfléchir seule…

Luffy allait répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa. A la place, Noa le vit serrer les dents. Le brun envoya violemment son poing contre le mur, faisant hoqueter Noa de surprise et renverser les objets autour. Il tourna rapidement les talons et partit dans la direction opposée à Noa. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que la main du brun était assez amochée mais elle n'osa pas lui dire. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur qu'il venait de cogner. Une marque bien visible était incrustée. Noa réprima un sanglot puis inspira et expira longuement pour se calmer. L'annonce du début du direct la fit réagir et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les coulisses.

Ussop s'affairait à vérifier les derniers branchements des instruments du groupe. Il lui fit un signe de tête en la voyant et lui indiqua du pouce que les garçons étaient déjà sur le plateau.

Noa s'approcha puis souleva le rideau. Boa Hancock présentait le groupe, face à la caméra et plus belle que jamais. Les garçons se tenaient derrière elle, chacun ayant revêtu sa tenue préférée, leur instrument à la main.

\- En toute exclusivité ce soir, annonça Boa Hancock, le groupe ASL vont nous interpréter un morceau tout à fait inédit et connu à l'heure actuelle d'eux seuls ! Alors, rien que pour vous cher public, ASL avec « Mutual » !

Elle s'effaça et le groupe se mit à jouer. Le titre « Mutual » disait quelque à Noa mais elle ne savait plus où… Si ! Ça lui revenait ! La chanson que Sabo n'avait pas voulu qu'elle lise parce qu'elle était trop « personnelle ». Elle était certaine que c'était cette chanson, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait que le « M » comme seul indice.

Son attention se reporta sur la musique. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi Sabo ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit. Et pourquoi il avait décidé de la faire jouer au groupe.

_« I need to know_

_If this is mutual_

_Before I go_

_And get way too involved_

_I want you bad_

_Can you reciprocate?_

_No, I don't want to have to leave_

_But half of you is not enough for me »_

Noa eut le tournis. Elle s'accrocha aux rideaux comme elle put pour ne pas tomber. Les voir jouer cette musique tous les trois étaient encore pire à supporter que ce qu'elle croyait. Cette chanson lui était destinée. Mais c'était trop dur. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas. Rester dans leur vie était trop dangereux. Elle allait les détruire, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et elle leur avait fait trop de mal. C'était trop. Les larmes aux yeux, Noa tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute jambe du plateau. Arrivée dehors, elle composa son numéro.

\- Allô ? Oui, c'est Noa. J'ai pris ma décision. J'accepte.

Le groupe finissait la chanson. Le public leur répondit par des acclamations. Luffy posa ses baguettes pendant qu'Ace saluait les fans. La grande brune qui les avait présentés leur fit signe de venir sur les fauteuils non loin d'eux et incita Luffy à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Luffy s'en fichait pas mal de là où il allait s'asseoir mais comme elle avait bien voulu d'eux dans son émission, il voulait bien lui faire plaisir.

La femme – dont Luffy avait oublié le nom – leur posa plein de questions qu'il n'écouta qu'à peine. Ça ne l'intéressait pas et Ace et Sabo répondaient très bien tous seuls. Ça avait l'air de déranger la brune qu'il ne dise rien mais tant pis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Noa pour qu'elle lui dise enfin si oui ou non elle voulait bien de lui. Il avait envie de lui faire la tête parce qu'elle avait joué avec son frère et lui mais la voir devenir sa copine comptait plus pour lui. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'elle avait pensé de la chanson. Quand Sabo leur en avait parlé, ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de toute cette histoire. Mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, c'était la chanson qui les avait le plus inspirés. Au moins, le message était clair.

\- Alors, Luffy. Dites-moi tout, lui dit la présentatrice. Votre chanson « Honey Whiskey » a marqué bien des cœurs et « Mutual » sera sans nul doute un succès. Il semblerait pourtant que, dans ces deux chansons, vous vous adressez à une personne en particulier. Est-ce vrai ? Votre cœur serait-il donc pris ?

\- De quoi ?, sortit Luffy en clignant des yeux pour se reconnecter à ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Je vous demandais l'origine de vos chansons. Êtes-vous amoureux ?

\- Bah ouais.

Luffy vit que tout le monde autour de lui semblait surpris, ses frères compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes pourtant réputé être le plus inaccessible du groupe. Peut-on savoir le nom de cette heureuse élue ?

\- Ben, c'est Noa, notre manager.

Luffy ne comprit pourquoi la présentatrice serrait les poings. Ace avait l'air de se retenir de rire et Sabo… il ne savait pas trop. Il avait une animosité dans le regard qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le fait qu'il soit amoureux de Noa ne regardait que lui. Il ne savait même plus comment il s'en était rendu compte. Ça avait toujours été là, sûrement. Il s'en fichait pas mal de toute façon, de comment ça avait commencé. C'était là et c'était tout. C'est elle qu'il voulait. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

La présentatrice annonça la fin du passage de ASL. Les garçons saluèrent tout le monde et sortirent du plateau. La première chose qui surprit Luffy était que Noa n'était pas là. Elle était pourtant toujours dans les coulisses, peu importe quand et où ils se produisaient. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle devait être là. Luffy fronça les sourcils et se mit à arpenter les coulisses. Même Ussop ne savait pas où elle était. Il l'avait vu au début près du plateau mais ne l'avait pas vu repartir.

\- J'ai pas réussi à trouver Noa, dit Luffy en s'approchant d'Ace et Sabo.

\- Nous non plus, lui répondit Ace. Et elle ne répond pas sur son téléphone. Y a quelque chose qui cloche. Elle prévient toujours quand elle doit partir ou autre.

\- Personne ne l'a vu quitter le plateau non plus, d'ailleurs, renchérit Sabo. Vous croyez que… ?

\- On s'est engueulés avant de monter sur scène tout à l'heure et ça allait pas. Elle a dû rentrer chez elle. Il faut que j'en sois sûr.

\- Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu se faire enlever ?, s'inquiéta Sabo.

\- Nan mais les gars, elle est sûrement juste rentrée chez elle. Commencez pas à faire des scénarios à la con, rétorqua Ace.

Le brun était quand même préoccupé. Et ils coururent presque plus qu'ils ne se rendirent à l'appartement de la brune. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre mais se retrouvèrent face à une porte fermée. Luffy se mit à tambouriner la porte.

\- Noa ! Réponds-nous au moins ! T'es là ou pas ?

\- On te fout la paix après mais dis quelque chose, tu nous fais peur, là, rajouta Ace en toquant plus doucement.

Personne ne répondit. Et quand ils tendirent l'oreille, ils se rendirent compte que l'appartement était bien silencieux, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de mettre de la musique à tout heure du jour et de la nuit, quelque soit son humeur.

\- On défonce la porte, déclara Luffy.

\- On peut pas faire ça ! C'est…

\- Putain, Sabo, on se fiche de la porte ! Faut être sûrs qu'elle soit là !

Finalement, le blond se laissa convaincre et à trois, ils réussirent rapidement à faire sauter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, le vide faisant face aux trois frères. Luffy leur jeta un coup d'œil et se précipita dans la chambre de Noa.

Le lit avait été défait de ses draps, le bureau épuré de ses dossiers, et les placards ne possédaient plus aucun vêtement. Il faisait même froid dans la pièce. Luffy s'assit sur le bord du matelas, contemplant l'armoire abandonnée, abasourdi par la découverte.

Il fut rejoint par Ace et Sabo qui lui apprirent que le reste de l'appartement avait été dévalisé, comme si quelqu'un était parti rapidement mais avec le plus d'affaires possible.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Law se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez foutu avec la porte ? Elle est complétement …

\- Comment ça, elle ne reviendra pas ?!, cria Luffy en prenant Law par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Comme je te le dis. Elle est partie. Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'elle s'en allait. Elle m'a demandé de s'occuper de son appartement, répliqua Law le plus calmement du monde.

\- Je comprends pas… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?, s'enquit Sabo.

\- J'en sais rien, moi. Ma sœur n'a même pas voulu me dire où elle allait, juste qu'elle était désolée pour tout le monde et que ça ira pour elle.

Luffy leva son poing, près à frapper le médecin. Mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il eut du mal à y croire mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait plus rien dans l'appartement et Law ne lui avait jamais menti, surtout que le sujet était grave. Il le lâcha et s'éloigna.

Ace lui tendit une feuille qu'il avait apparemment trouvée sur la table de la cuisine. C'était un mot, écrit de la main de Noa. Et ça ressemblait à un début de chanson, qui lui était écrit pour lui.

_« I'm not saying it your fault_

_Although you could have done more_

_Oh, you're so naive, yet so_

_How could this be done?_

_By such a smiling sweetheart_

_Oh, and your sweet and pretty face_

_In such an ugly way_

_Something so beautiful_

_That every time I look inside »_

* * *

_Autant être honnête avec vous, j'hésite beeeeeeeaucoup à vous laisser là-dessus x) _

_Mais comme je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir à un point inimaginable et que je ne suis pas aussi cruelle, je me bouge pour la suite ! _

_Sinon, "Mutual" est de Shawn Mendes et le petit bout de chanson tout à la fin est "Naive" de The Kook ! Voala voala_

_J'avais autre chose à vous dire... Oui, quand même ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de voir que cette fiction plait, je vous en remercie énormément ! _

_Sinon, un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plizir ?_

_Prenez soin de vous ~_


End file.
